Sweet Like Candy
by Pastelrose94
Summary: "What's your name Soldier?" "General...General Xiao. Xiao Nai." His knees began to buckle, but the man held him tight, no letting him fall. "Do you want to make it off this battlefield? Stronger, better than when you came to it?" Xiao Nai looked at him wide eyed. Was something like that even possible? (Xiao Nai x Wei Wei) (Feng Teng x Shan Shan) (Vampire - True Blood)
1. Prologue

This wasn't in his parents plans. His parents wanted him to be a brave general, live a long life, marry well, eventually make it to the palace to educate and serve the emperor. Not lying here in the blood and dirt with the rest of soldiers. He didn't know where the arrow came from or who it came from. But he knew one thing, he had to stand up. When he finally opened his eyes, the bright sun that had shown on the battlefield was gone. The only light coming from the slim moon and the stars in the night sky. With what little strength he had left, he pushed a fellow soldier off of him, a poor soul whose death probably let him live this long. Reaching out, he a sword, slamming it into the ground. His muscle screamed at him as he pulled himself up. Dirt and blood fell from, his armour doing nothing to stop the blood from flowing out. He knew it the moment he stood up. There was no way he was going to make it off this battlefield alive, but he knew he had to try. Holding the end of the arrow, he saw the colors of his own men. The realization hit him harder than he could have imaged. One of his own had killed him. The flash of a face entered in his mind, knowing if he had his chance, he would have taken it. Gripping the end, he went to pull it back out, but before he could move an inch, a hand was covering his.

"Your dying, what's the point of causing yourself even more pain?" Looking up, he found himself staring at a beautiful man. His skin glowed under the moonlight, his teeth dripping with blood. Two sharp fangs were staring at him. "Your life is over in a matter of minutes. What makes you think you will leave this field alive?" His tone wasn't mocking like most people he dealt with, it was more curious.

"I know that." He choked out, taking in a ragged breath, he felt only one lung working, the other side was in extreme pain. "But I have to try or I won't be able to die in peace." His eyes hot and red, tears coming out and blurring his vision.

"What's your name Soldier?"

"General...General Xiao. Xiao Nai." His knees began to buckle, but the man held him tight, no letting him fall.

"Do you want to make it off this battlefield? Stronger, better than when you came to it?" Xiao Nai looked at him wide eyed. Was something like that even possible?

To this day he still isn't sure if he actually agreed to it. He doesn't remember much after the question, only waking up the next morning hungry for blood. Xiao Nai's eyes glanced over at his Maker, Feng Teng. The elder vampire was feeding from a long legged wanna-be model. Her blood smelled sour to him even from across the table. Alcohol left an odd taste in the blood, one he could never get used to or enjoy. Feng Teng seemed to enjoy the slight dizziness he gets from it. But it passes within a few minutes after consumption, never stays long enough to enjoy it. Finally realizing he had spent enough time here, he stood up to leave, catching the attention of Feng Teng.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want a drink some?" The elder vampire held the girl's neck out for him. The woman, didn't seem to mind being treated like a rag doll. Reaching down, he jingled the empty bottle of True Blood in the air. Feng Teng leaned back, resting his head against another woman. The one he had been offering, quickly made work of cuddling up close to him, her hand sliding into his shirt. Feng Teng raised an eyebrow to his progeny.

"I have business in my district." Xiao Nai did a mock bow. "My King." Feng Teng, motioned for him to leave. If he truly wanted him to stay, he would.

"You know if you were any other vampire, I would have you punished for your arrogance."

"Yes, well, I've been punished by you enough times that my arrogance seems warranted." Heading out, he heard Feng Teng's laugh echo, before asking for another girl. When he finally got to the door, he was hit with the smell of Shanghai at night. The center of the city had become known as the Vampire District, only those seeking the living dead came to his area of town. His underling and friend Yu Banshan quickly came up handing him his jacket.

"Why does he insist on asking you to come to this blood bar, why not his nest? He knows you only drink True blood now right?" Walking towards the car waiting for them, Xiao Nai, put on his jacket. His eyes drifting to his friend.

"Feng Teng no longer keeps a nest, not since the last one killed off nearly an entire city. I believe his plan is to try and make me revort to his good old days. Drink, women, Drink, Women, the same old thing over and over again. I grew tired of it fast, but it seems like he just drowns himself in it." Xiao Nai was about to step in the car, when two girls ran down the street opposite of him.

"Shan Shan, wait up!" Her voice rang in his ears like bells. Her smell hit him, the moment she turned the corner. It was sweet.

"Humans." Banshan said, his voice scuffing at the word But before he could say anything else, Xiao Nai had already left his side. He found himself staring down the alleyway, where the two girls had run into some vampires. He leaned against the wall, staring at the scene. The humans were backing uptowards his direction, the two hungry beasts about to attack their prey. But before they did, one of them caught sight of him. From the way he reacted to him, he knew who he was. Xiao nai shook his head, indicating they were not avaibale for them. With a hiss, he grabbed his friend, running away. When he noticed the one with long black hair, the sweet one, was turning he quickly hide behind the wall.

"Weiwei, what is it?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone."

"Look a cab!" the other girl quickly made her way to the street, flagging down a taxi.

"This is the last time I let you talk me into coming here. I told you they weren't going to give up any information."

"Look, it was a good lead, the necklace was from the 1910's. They were from Shanghai in the 1910's, who else could have given me the information."

"Shan Shan! Get in the car." the girl named Weiwei pushed her friend. Before she got in, Weiwei glanced around once more, trying to see if she could find him, but couldn't. Xiao Nai, took in her scent once more, it was intoxicating to him. When the driver complained she got in. Xiao Nai emereged from his hiding spot, watching the taxi drive off. Banshan had finally found him, looking at the cab as well. Turning to see his friend, slowly begin to smile, he began to shake his head.

"I don't like that look. I know that look, that is the look that you have when you are thinking of something that usually causes me to have a head for days. Sometimes weeks." Xiao Nai began to walk back to their car. "One time it was for entire year! Remember? Remember 1937? I don't because it was one giant headache!" Before Banshan could complain again, Xiao Nai placed a hand on his shoulder. His smile still there.

"Find me that girl." Banshan shook his head.

"That's not difficult at all." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. Putting a hand to his temple, he could feel the headache forming. "Do you at least have a name this time? The last time, you only gave me the clue that he had Black hair."

"Weiwei."

"Did you catch a last name?"

"Weiwei."

"Xiao Nai, this is Shanghai...do you know how many Weiwei's are probably in this city?" Xiao Nai, got into the car, leaving the door open for his friend to join him. The driver was waiting patiently.

"The girl she was with, her name was Shans Shan, they speaking about a necklace from 1910's." Banshan began to slowly hid his head against the roof of the car.

"Headache forming. It's throbbing already."

"Are you going to get in the car or would you like to act a little more dramatic." Banshan gave a fake laugh before joining Xiao Nai. Pulling out his phone he began calling some people that could help.

"What are you planning on doing when you find her? Invite her over for dinner?" Xiao Nai shot his friend a smirk.

"That my friend, is something I will come to when you find her." Banshan shook his head, staring at his phone.

"Scary. You my friend are scary."


	2. Chapter 1

Weiwei didn't like being out at night anymore. Not since the vampires had come out of the closet. It was thing to know the streets were dangerous and not knowing what lurked behind them, but now knowing. It just didn't feel right or safe. She felt vulnerable and scared, unprotected. Mostly she was scared for her best friend. Shanshan had no fear when it came to them or really anything. Maybe spiders. Weiwei dug through her purse looking for her phone. She had just left work, the sun had gone down, and she needed to see if she had enough money to take a cab home.

"Excuse me." Weiwei looked up to see a man standing there. He looked young and bright, living.

"I'm sorry I don't have any change." She went to walk away, but he quickly jumped in front of her.

"No, I'm not looking for money. I'm just asking about an employee that works here. Her name is Bei Weiwei?" Weiwei looked at him slightly startled. He noticed, before she could say anything his smile grew. "You are Bei Weiwei." It was a statement not a question.

"What can I help you with?" She gripped her purse, reaching in and gripping the can of pepper spray.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to find you! I've been looking for weeks, you are one hard woman to find." Weiwei took a step back. "No! I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you! I have a job offer." He reached into his pocket pulling out a business card. Weiwei reached taking it.

_Yu Banshan_

_District 8 Deputy Sheriff_

_(21) XXX - XXXX _

"Yu Banshan-"

"Is my boss. I'm Hao Mei." He held out his hand. Eyeing it, she slowly took it. He smiled at her shaking it wildly. She pulled away, quickly looking back at the card.

"What is District 8?" She watched as Hao Mei got a little fidget.

"It's in the East section of Shanghai, a little more upscale than what most Sheriffs have gotten. Yu Banshan will explain what the job is. He is available to talk at any point in the night. He's actually offering-"

"Night? Is he a-"

"Yes but-" Weiwei began to walk away, dropping his card. Hao Mei quickly picked it back up, stopping her from moving forward.

"I'm not interested in working for Vampires."

"But that's the thing he is offering you a job during the daytime. They need someone to set up appointments and deal with light matter while they are asleep. You never have to see them or deal with them, not unless you want to."

"I don't-"

"It's also an offer for a woman named Xue Shanshan . You both would be working together." He grabs her hand, quickly shoving the card back into her palm. "Please, it's very high paying. They are willing to offer you a 6 figure minimum salary to start, both of you. And a place to live for free."

"This sounds too good to be true."

"Well, it's not. If you call Yu Banshan he will give you all the information you need in order to make a decision. I'm sure Xue Shanshan would like to know." Weiwei reached out a hand to hail a cab. "Please at least promise you will call, whether or not you will take it. My own job is on the line with this." Weiwei looks once more at the card before nodding her head.

"I will try to call sometime tonight or tomorrow night." Hao mei smile grew back on his face. He paid the cab driver enough for her fare and the tip for the trouble he caused her. Once the cab drove away he pulled out his phone. The sun had set, his boss would just be waking up.

"Hao Mei, you couldn't at least wait till I had gotten out of my coffin to call?"

"Yes, but sir-"

"Tell me again why you are worth the money?"

"I found her sir. She has your card. Promising to call you tonight or tomorrow."

"And if she doesn't-"

"I have her address as well." Hao Mei held his breath.

"Well...Mr. Beauty, you may turn out more of use to us than we thought." Hao Mei held in his anger at being the nickname he will never live down.

Weiwei held let out a breath the moment she walked into their small apartment, both Shanshan and her could only afford. Since Vampires coming out of the closets, prices seem to have skyrocketed for housing in the city. The studio apartment, if it could be called that, had a double bed that the two of them shared, a tiny bathroom, with a smaller shower, and kitchen that mostly consisted of a small fridge and a hot plate. Both of them worked two jobs and barely had enough to afford food after paying the rent. The micro apartment was barely big enough for one, but it was something they knew that they could work with.

Shanshan handed Weiwei a cup of noodles the moment she walked in. Shanshan's second job was a online night blogger teaching Vampires Mandarin or English. Weiwei waited till she had a break before bringing up the job.

"I don't know what we would be doing, but he said we would never have to deal with them in person if we don't want to."

"One job paying us six figures, it seems to good to be true Weiwei." Shanshan sipped on some tea. Her voice was hoarse from talking so much.

"That's what I said. But this Hao Mei, promised it was real." Shanshan looked at the screen, checking to make sure her next student wasn't going to call soon.

"Call him now, I can't wait till later." Weiwei pulled out her phone dialing his number, she placed the call on speaker.

"This is Yu Banshan." Shanshan held her breath.

"Hello, this is Bei Weiwei and Xue Shanshan, calling about the job offer." They heard some rustling, as if someone fell out of their chair.

"I'm so glad you called, my Boss has been dying for me to hire you."

"I'm sorry sir, but we are confused as to why he wants us." Shanshan spoke, her hands shaking the tea.

"Well, Ms. Bei, we have been needing a really good secretary that knows her way around a computer. Rumor has it, your one of the best hackers in Shanghai. Ms. Xue, your linguistic skills would come in handy with our English speaking co-workers over in the states. We have been having trouble speaking to them, due to the time changes. Both of you would be working out of our offices during the daytime with Hao Mei, the man you met earlier. Most of the time it's just paperwork and translations, nothing to hectic, but it's very important that everything is in order by the time my boss wakes up for the night. Is that something you two think you could do?"

"Yes, but why is the salary so high?" Weiwei asked.

"Because we understand the difficulties of working for Vampires. I'm not going to lie to you, the man you will be working for is the Sheriff of District 8. A very influential bigwig in our Vampire community. It has it's safety risks but we try to compensate for that in the pay. Let me assure you though, that you are in no danger of being harmed by anyone in our offices or in our district. It's merely just a incentive to work. We also offer housing. There is an apartment complex right next to our main building, allowing you an easy and safe way to and from work."

"Will we have to...donate anything?" Both girls heard Yu Banshan laugh.

"No, that is not apart of the job. Not unless you wish it to be." Shanshan looked at Weiwei. The job was everything the wanted and more. "If you accepted we can have a car there to pick you up by tomorrow morning." Shanshan's smile grew, her eyes lighting up. No matter what the future holds, Weiwei knew they had to do it together, just like how they always have done.

"We Accept."

Xiao Nai was reading the new report from District 2. It was what Feng Teng was worried about, a small group of so called Vampire Hunters, was using a storage facility down by the docks. They wouldn't be able to make their move till the human mayor said or did something. Not until Feng Teng was certain they had actually committed a crime. He was deep in thought when Banshan walked into his office smiling.

"Who's the best?"

"Xiao Nai." He replied smirking at his friend.

"That's not funny." Banshan quickly sat down, sliding into the chair in front of the desk. "The answer is me."

"What deems you worthy of my praise this time?"

"I found Bei Weiwei, she will be your new daytime assistant. Her friend, turns out is a hell of a translator, and since our last daylight one decided to become apart of the the living dead, we needed a new one." He looked at his boss, his smile wide and proud.

"Good, you know where your placing her."

"In the apartment complex right next door, just like you asked. You should be able to see her apartment through your office window." Xiao Nai turned his stare on his friend.

"Why would I need to be able to do that?"

"I don't know, your the one who wanted her." Banshan went over to the heated fridge, pulling out a True Blood A+.

"Whatever you may think we need to keep this a secret from Feng Teng." Xiao Nai, dropped the file down on his desk. Walking around he took the bottle from his friend, drinking half o fit, before handing it back.

"I mean he knows you hire people all the time. What makes this one different?"

"In all the hundred of years with Feng Teng, I've never sought out a human woman before. Not like this. I'm afraid of what he might do."

"But your not scared of anything."

"I am of Feng Teng. There's a reason my Maker became the King of Shanghai." He walked over to his window, the night life of Shanghai shining bright, the closest thing he would ever get to seeing the sun again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Weiwei and Shanshan stood in the middle of the giant apartment, they could have fit five their old apartment in there, and then some. Hao Mei stood behind them staring at their luggage.

"Don't girls tend to have more stuff?" Both of them rolled their eyes at him. Shanshan wrapped her arms around one of Weiwei's. She gave her a wide smile, before taking off to one of the bedrooms yelling mine. Weiwei giggled at her friend, heading over to the window.

"There is a doorman and security always on, armed with every weapon you can think of, against anything you can think of. So you are safe." Weiwei opened the door to the balcony. The sea breeze hit her, making her sigh in content. Hao Mei came to stand next to her, pointing to the building across the street. "That is our work. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you guys, I'm the first one in and the last to leave, so you don't have to worry about overtime. It's a two minute walk from our front door to the offices."  
"I'm surprised a vampire would be this safe with his human employees." Weiwei glanced over. She thought she saw a man standing at the window gazing at them, but when she looked back he was gone.

"The Sheriff is one of the few higher ups that actually gives a damn about non vampires. He remembers what it's like to be one of us, or at least he chooses to."

"Weiwei!" Shanshan ran out, smiling at the door. "We get our own bathrooms." Weiwei shot Hao Mei an excited smile before quickly heading off to look at her own new room.

Some time later, she was lying in bed, thinking of what the future might hold when her door opened. Shanshan came in, quickly crawling into bed with her.

"Can't sleep either?" Weiwei nodded her head. "I don't know if we can do this." ShanShan confessed. "Sometimes I think we are just going to wake up in our crappy place with the smell of the neighbors smoking coming through our window again. Like none of this is real. Just a really, really good dream." Weiwei turned to look at her friend.

"I still think I have to go work at the diner again after pulling a double at the office."

"Remember when you hacked into our landlords billing company, so it gave us a few extra days to scramble enough money for rent." Both girls laughed.

"Tomorrow will be different." Weiwei snuggled deeper into the blankets. "At least it will be interesting, working for the undead.."

It had been a few weeks since both Weiwei and Shanshan began working for the sheriff of District 8. Since their arrival, what Yu Banshan had said was true. They were never asked to donate blood, nor did they ever actually have to meet their boss. By the time they were clocking out for the day, they still had another hour or so before vampires could even get out of their coffins. Shanshan found it easy to translate the documents and communicate with Western Vampire's, though some of their accents left most of the employees wondering what they were saying. Weiwei found her job was mostly making sure the Sheriff's True Blood was fully stocked every night and that his papers from that day were on his desk and ready to go.

It was after one of these days they found themselves still out and eating dinner. They had gotten more comfortable in the area and found themselves enjoying the food around them.

"So have it seen it yet?" Shanshan asked, once the waiter had taken their check. They were waiting for their cards and a doggy bag for Hao Mei to come.

"Seen what?" Weiwei asked innocently. She was the only one allowed in his office, well her and Hao Mei. There was only a dozen or so day people working under him, yet he was very private about who could be in there.

"You know-" _His coffin._ Weiwei took in a breath, raising her shoulders in a maybe. Shanshan shook her head.

"You did." She gasped.

"I didn't open it or go in. The door he keeps it in, was ajared. I just...shut it." The waiter brought their food and cards back. Both of them began to make their way back to their apartment. From the restaurant they were at, they needed to pass by the office.

"Do you think it was a test?" Shanshan asked once they left the restaurant.

"Probably. But I'm sure he was just up late...early or something and forgot to the lock it like he always does. "Vampires need sleep too. Aren't you the one who told me that?" Shanshan nodded. By the time they got to the office doors, Hao Mei was already waiting outside of the building. He saw the bag with the restaurants logo on it and gave them his disappointed face.

"I can't believe you two went to dinner without me! And at my favorite-" Shanshan held up the doggy bag for him. "Did I ever tell you, your my favorite."

"Hey! It was my idea." Weiwei defended, elbowing Shanshan. She giggled at her, Weiwei's smile disappeared once a black car pulled up in front of the entrance.

"Shit, he's not supposed to come till later." Hao Mei whispered to himself.

"Who?" Shanshan asked. The black car door opened to a tall handsome man. Hao Mei took a step in front of Shanshan and Weiwei. Weiwei, gripped Shanshan's arm tightly. Shanshan took in a deep breath the moment, the man turned to them. He tilted his head, slightly a smirk forming on his lips. Before they could blink he was standing in front of them. All three of them, took a step back.

"Who might you be?" He asked, his eyes locking with Shanshans. She blinked meeting his eyes. They darted down to his outstretched hand.

"Xue Shanshan." She took it slowly, unsure of what to do. He brought it up to his lips, taking in the scent of her skin, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Interesting." He murmured against her skin. He smiled, watching a slight pink flood her cheeks.

"Feng Teng." The vampire stood up straight his smile wide. Weiwei's eyes darted towards the new voice. She pulled Shanshan closer to her, trying to put herself in between her friend and the danger. She found her heartbeat increasing slightly at the arrival of him. His dark eyes, connecting with hers, almost screaming at her, claiming her, before flashing to his fellow vampire.

"Xiao Nai." Xiao Nai came to stand next to him, his focus on his boss. "When were you going to inform me that you started drinking normal blood again." Xiao Nai shook his head.

"I'm sorry to inform you, I'm not. I still only drink True. These are just two of my new employees heading home after dinner I assume." Hao Mei held up the doggy bag to prove his point. "Can't fault them for feeling safe in my territory."

"I didn't know you were hiring, I would have sent over some of my girls."  
"You know I prefer to find my own people."

"True, but then theres no one to eat when I come over." Hao Mei let out a nervous laughter, quickly stopping once Xiao Nai gave him a look. Both of the girls, glared at him.

"You can't eat everyone I hire. I do have the best reputation as one who feeds his employees insteads of feeds on them."

"Since when do you care what people think?" Xiao Nai's eyes flashed to Weiwei before looking back his boss.

"You would be surprised. Yu banshan is waiting to take you up. We still have work." Feng Teng let out a loud sigh, his wide shoulders relaxing. He turned to Shanshan sending a wink before heading inside. Xiao Nai turned towards Hao Mei, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hao Mei, please escort Miss Xue and Miss Bei back to their apartment. Quickly." Hao Mei nodded, smiling at the girls. They quickly began to walk towards their apartment complex. Weiwei's eyes trained on Xiao Nai, before Hao Mei pulled her attention towards their apartment. Once they were pulled away, she only looked back once they got to the main door. It wasn't until they went inside, did Xiao Nai leave to stand next to the his boss at the elevator doors.

"I thought you would have gone up by now."

"Miss seeing the human whose gaze you can't break." They walked into the elevator, Feng Teng smirking at him. "If you had a beating heart, I swear it would be breaking your ribcage by now."

Feng Teng twirled the blood in his cup, his eyes trained on the human across the way standing on the balcony. He watched as Shanshan took more sips of her own cup of wine, her eyes staring off at the sea in the distance. The AB tasted sour compared to the smell that still lingard with him. He hasn't smelled something so fresh and delicious in a long time. Xiao Nai came to stand next to his maker, his eyes falling on Shanshan. Feng Teng downed the rest of the blood in his glass, before passing it off to his progeny.

"Who is she?"

"A Translator. I needed a new one since District 4 decided to take mine."

"What was she before this?" He watched her smile, hugging her friend, as she joined her on the balcony. Her voice just hitting his ears, he could understand her if he concentrated hard enough.

"Several things. Mostly she taught Mandarin to vampires through the internet. Other jobs include tutoring and waitressing. Please don't eat this one, a good translator is hard to find."

"Not if you know where to look." He gave his usual smirk, hiding his emotions from Xiao Nai. Something he is accustomed to. "Now, Tell me about the hunters." Xiao Nai went over to his desk, pulling out photos of men.

"Not much to tell yet. I haven't been able to find their server, can't tell you what they are looking for yet. My hacker is trying to crack the code and said she should have it by tomorrow. This algorithm is running all night, untraceable. Soon we should have everything we need to know."

"She. You mean the other human?"

"Shes good."

"Better than you?" Xiao Nai smirked.

"Somethings you can't do at night." Feng Tengs gaze startled him a little. He leaned against the desk, his eyes unnerving him.

"What are you hiding from me?" Xiao Nai watched Feng Teng, cock his head to the side, his eyes becoming dark.

"Nothing." Before he could blink, Feng Teng had him pinned to the wall. His hand wrapped tightly around his threat.

"You never could lie could you. Maybe that's why you were killed by your own men." Xiao Nai gripped Feng Teng's arm, trying to pull him off. He could feel his bones beginning to crack under the pressure. "I can always just say the words. I have never actually released you. I allow you to be away from me, because I trust you." Xiao Nai, glared at him, knowing he could never beat him in a fight. Feng Teng was older and faster than him.

"I'm hiding nothing." Feng Teng gave one last look before his lips moved in a smile, letting Xiao Nai drop back to the floor. Xiao Nai, felt around to make sure nothing actually broke.

"Fine. I'll let you believe that for a little while longer. Tell me soon though, you know how much I hate waiting." Feng Teng took one last look at the balcony, Shanshan smiling at her friend before heading inside. He began to head out the door. "And find me those hunters." He called, before disappearing. Xiao Nai straightened out his shirt. He found himself, staring out at the window. His eyes, falling on Bei Weiwei. From this distance her human eyes could only make out small shapes, but he heard her heartbeat quicken. His eyes finding hers looking right at him. She knew he was there, yet he found himself unable to move. He smiled at the thought of her heart racing for him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Weiwei looked at her watch one more time. She was half an hour late from clocking out and had already told Shanshan to go home. Xiao Nai had a big shipment coming in from Beijing, and needed the files in perfect order. They were requesting information from a different district, and his own personal finance lawyer called again to have his money ventures ready to go by midnight tonight. She was just about done ordering everything, when the computer at his desk began to beep loudly. Weiwei watched as code came up on the screen. Someone was trying to back hack her algorithm.

"Shit." She quickly locked her hands on the keyboard. The only way to stop them was to shut down the automatic coding and do it manually. Taking in a deep breath, her hands began to fly over the keys, shutting down the autopilot, and begin to back track the hacker, while closing off his entries into their space. She started with locking down documents and portals, not allowing them in or out, but they were faster then she was. She was mostly just doing damage control and defense, by the time another pair of hands emerged over hers. Two arms came around her, quickly typing above hers, moving them to an offensive. She watched the code move faster over the screen then she could barely read it, the fingers flying over the keys at lightning speed. Weiwei watched the code being written and finally noticed the hacker was gone, but he was trying to finish the hack into their systems. She read it as quickly as he was typing it, realizing the the code he was wrong. Without thinking Weiwei smacked the top of his hands, batting them away, while she went back to work on finishing the hack. Her eyes glued to the screen, her focus on breaking in. The code was working, and in a few short minutes, she had used the hackers pathway back to their information, finally getting access to their network.

"We're in!" She cheered, smiling at the screen. It took her a few seconds to realize how close he was. His attention was on the screen, but his face was so close to hers. Xiao Nai scrolled through the documents they had unlocked faster than she could take them in. She swallowed, feeling his breath brush her neck. Weiwei find herself feeling him pressed slight against her, his arms weighing on her shoulders.

"Excuse me." She whispered ducking quickly under his one arm and coming to stand in front of desk. Xiao Nai took his seat, his eyes on the screen. Weiwei didn't know what to do, so she remained standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. She didn't want to leave without permission from her boss, nor did she thinks she should. It wasn't until a minute or so had past, did his attention finally fall on her. He raised a hand to his chin, his eyes taking her in. Weiwei quickly began to ramble out an apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how late it had gotten. I was running behind with the paperwork today, and when I was almost finished the computer- I needed to manually hack it, to try and keep them out-and…" She blushed realizing she smacked his hands. "I didn't mean to hit you, it's just you were entering in the wrong code, and I was just-" He held a hand, stopping her.

"Thank you for stopping him. You were quick to shut him down from getting any information." She looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you sir, I'll just…" She quickly bowed, grabbing her bag to leave.

"If you're this scared of vampires why did you decided to take the job?" Xiao Nai asked, stopping her from moving any further. Weiwei felt is was being tested again. In face of this, she squared her shoulders turning to him with a smile.

"I'm not scared of them." Xiao Nai smirked, before clicking his teeth out. He chuckled when he heard her heart rate speed up, her smiling vanishing from her lips. Clicking them back into place, he watched her tighten her grip on her purse, her facial expressions open for him to read like a book. "That's not fair." Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hands together. Xiao Nai suddenly felt the need to calm her fears.

"Do you remember the vampire from last night?" Weiwei nodded, the image of the tall stranger came to mind. "Do you remember what he said to me?" She thought back to the conversation. Her main concern at the moment was making sure that Shanshan was alright, he had seemed to be interested in her for some reason.

"He spoke about you consuming human blood again." Xiao Nai stood up, walking over to the heated fridge and pulling out a bottle of True Blood.

"I stopped drinking non synthetic human blood when this finally came about. That's why my stock runs low almost every day. I need more the synthetic blood than normal blood to function just as fast as other vampires, but I rather drink this than taking it from someone with a beating heart." Weiwei looked at him slightly confused. She had made sure everything in there was in order and up to date every day.

"Have I not been stocking it properly?" She looked generally worried. Xiao Nai found himself trying to not smile at her. That wasn't the question he thought she would ask.

"No, that's not what I'm meaning. I'm meaning, you are safe here. No vampire will harm you in this building or district. I will not harm you." Weiwei smiled at him, it was soft, one that had no intentions behind it, to get something from him. Just one that came naturally to her.

"Thank you, but I never believed you would. If you wanted to, you already would have." She went to leave again, but something stopped her. She wanted to know why. Why her? "Sir, If I may ask, why me? There are better hackers out there, your even a better hacker than I am. Why did you want me?"

"I am better, but I am better because I'm faster." He took a sip of the blood, licking his lips afterwards. The taste was still something he never could use to. "But not many hackers would see a sleeping Vampire's coffin and not open it." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes glancing at the hidden door.

"So it was a test." Weiwei whispered to herself, knowing her initial thinking was right. Xiao Nai walked back to his desk, his eyes once more on the information they had just obtained.

"Goodnight Miss Bei." She bowed, smiling at him.

"Goodnight Sir." She quickly left, passing Yu Banshan on her way out. He watched her walk quickly down the hall and to the elevator, a smile on her face, her cheeks slightly red. Looking at his boss, he noticed his smile, like he was pleased and happy. Walking over, he leaned on the desk, his hand lying flat on some pictures Xiao Nai had sent him to print out a few minutes ago.

"So did you finally taste her?" He asked, wondering why else his boss would be this happy and her this eliated. Without blinking and faster then Yu Banshan could react, Xiao Nai had dug a pen deep into the middle of his hand pinning him to the table. Yu Banshan took in a ragged deep breath glaring at his boss. Gripping it with one hand he took it, getting blood on the pictures below. "You could have just said no." He dropped the pen on the desk once more, handing him the bloody photos. Xiao Nai took them, his eyes quickly glancing over them.

Handing them back to him, along with a USB drive he pulled out of the desktop.

"Send this and some _clean_ photos to the local police. They have been stockpiling ammunition and are planning an assault, on who I don't know yet. But that's enough evidence to raid their warehouse."

"Yes boss." Yu Banshan went to leave, but Xiao Nai stood up.

"Before you head out, make sure Miss Bei gets back into the apartments. She should be leaving the building in a few moments."

"Whatever you need." Yu Banshan gave him a smile and a chuckle before quickly leaving, following his bosses orders.

"Weiwei, I'm really okay. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I really needed this linguistic book tonight. I have reports to translate on the matter and need the help."

"But you don't know German!"

"Exactly, why I need the linguistic book. I know some German." She defended, holding on the phone while going through the texts in front of her. "Tell me why you are just getting home again?"

"I was just about to finish up to head home, when some idiot tried to back hack me. Me! Can you believe it? So I had to go manuel, and lost track of time...and Boss Xiao ended up helping me." Shanshan placed the book she was holding back on the self.

"Our boss?!" She exclaimed, having a couple of eyes turn to her. Shanshan gave a slight wave before moving onto another book, trying to not speak too loud. "What happened?"

"He saved the hack. Made it so I could finish backtracking the asshole who tried to hack me back into their server. I finally got into their system!"

"I will never understand your ways, but I'm so happy for you. What was he like?"

"The hacker, not that great-"

"Boss Xiao!" Shanshan shook her head, knowing her friend was just dancing around the issue.

"Yes, of course. He was...interesting."

"Just interesting?"

"I don't know. I just...he's interesting."

"A wordless Weiwei, I haven't seen this since middle school when Zhan Tianxia said hello to you in the halls." Shanshan reached for a book, her hand gripping it the same time as someone else. Turning she looked up at the vampire Feng Teng. She pulled it a little but he just cocked his head to the side, giving her a smirk. "Weiwei, I'm going to have to call you back." Ending the call, Shanshan eyed at the vampire but not letting go of the book.

"Your the vampire from the other night."

"Miss Xue, I thought I would be more memorable than that." His voice sank into her, the memory of his lips against the back of her hand popped up to the forefront of her mind.

"Feng Teng."

"Your bosses boss. Now with this, I would like this book." He pulled slightly on it, but she held firm. Both knew he could rip it right out of her hands, yet he seemed intrigued by her strong will.

"I would love to give it to you, but I need this in order to finish translating documents for a meeting in a couple of days." She watched him sigh before leaning down to stare into her eyes.

"I said, I would like you to give me the book." She looked at him confused, before shaking her head.

"There's probably more in storage and I had it first before you rudely grabbed it. If you ask someone who works here you can probably obtain a copy." Feng Teng looked at her confused, his grip losing enough for her to grab it. Pulling it close to her chest, Shanshan bowed her head before walking towards the register. Feng Teng followed her closely behind. It wasn't until a few steps to checkout did she turned on him, her eyes fierce.

"Xiao Nai made it clear we are not food. We are just workers, so please respect that." Feng Teng smirked, looking at the small human trying to be big and demanding.

"You do know I am over a thousand years older than you?" He watched her reaction, but surprised that there wasn't much of one.

"Well than as an elder you should know how to respect other people's privacy. Including blood privacy." Reaching out, he gripped her chin in his hand, making her eyes stare up into his. She struggled for a second but he merely looked amused.

"Expose your neck to me, and allow me to drink." Feng Teng used a strongest wave he could muster but she merely hit his hand away, pulling herself free. Shanshan hugged the book to her tighter, almost like she is fighting off tears.

"I will never do that." Turning she quickly paid for the book and left the store. One of the workers came over to him, with a bright smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Feng Teng, turned his eyes on her.

"I would like you to do a cartwheel down the aisle." The woman's face went blank, before going to do several chartwheels until she made it down the end of the aisle. Feng Teng's eyes watched Shanshan run past the window and down the street. A smile spreading onto his lips. "Interesting." For the first time in a while, Feng Teng was beginning to have fun.

Weiwei sat in the break room, next to Shanshan. She was sipping her tea, while listening to Shanshan go over how she crushed the meeting.

"Those Germans had no idea, that I knew they were trying to trick us. Swindle us! Those vampires don't know who they're dealing with." Weiwei smiled, patting Shanshan on her head, just like she used to do when they were kids.

"Good Shanshan." Shanshan laughed, shaking her off. A couple of their co-workers gave them weird glances, before returning to their food. Hao Mei appeared, holding a folder filled with papers.

"Weiwei! Thank god I found you. I have to put out a fire in the personnel department, apparently our old translater wants to come back, but she can't and-"

"So I'm not losing my job?" Shanshan looked shocked at him.

"Of course not. She lost us money left and right. Your the only one who seems to be able to see through foreign vampires schemes. Besides she's a vampire now, she can't come back to work the day shift."

"Thank heavens." Shanshan let out a shaky breath. Weiwei giggled at her over dramatic friend.

"Weiwei, can you take these up to Xiao Nai's desk? They are all the papers he needs to sign for tomorrow morning and few documents sent by the lawyers over the shared warehouse we just got in District 2." Nodding she gave her mug to Shanshan.

"Got it, just remember to breath before you go deal with the other issues. You'll give yourself another Asthma attack." Taking the files, she waved goodbye to Shanshan before making her way to the elevator. Hao Mei stopped her before she got on.

"I heard you met Xiao Nai a couple of nights ago."

"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to be here that late but-"

"You're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask what you thought of him." Weiwei shot a smile at him.

"He's not the worse boss I've ever had." She knew to remain coy with Hao Mei. With the elevator doors closing she left him to ponder what that meant. Making her way to the top floor, she opened the folder to see how to organize it for him. The doors opened, and she slowly made her way to his office, her mind already organizing and sorting through the few documents. Cursing Hao Mei for not paperclipping the pages together again. She immediately began to lay them out on his desk, sorting them faster with each page. The paper clips in her hands, when the sound of gunfire rang through the lower levels of the building. The few papers she had in her hand scattering to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Shanshan took a sip of her tea one more time before putting the cup in the sink. With a sigh she opened up the file once more, looking at the data from the German Vampire Section they had sent. It seemed off to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Heading towards the elevator, she smiled at Hao Mei who looked exhausted.

"Still wants her job back?"

"We all know what she wants. She wants to get in our bosses pants and thinks that now that she is one of them she can do that." Hao Mei, peered over at the files.

"German branch?"

"It seems like their numbers don't add up to ours." Shanshan shook her head. "I'm giving Yu Banshan their files and our files, so that he can see for himself. It looks like we've been a little too trusting."

"Vampires." Hao Mei whispered, rubbing his temple. Shanshan smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"There, There, at least they pay well." Hao Mei followed her out of the elevator heading towards Yu Banshan's office. Before they entered the heard shots coming from down below. Shanshan froze, her hand on the door. Hao Mei, quickly opened it, messing up the code once or twice, the door to the stairs opening almost as if in slow motion. Quickly entering the room, he grabbed Shanshan, pulling her inside, and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shh." He whispered, his back against the door, both of them pressed as flat as they could. A secret door opened against the wall, Yu Banshan looked out, waving at them to hurry. Shanshan finally let out a sob, her body shaking the moment the locks were heard clicking back into place.

"Are you two alright?" He asked kneeling in front of Shanshan. She was visibly shaking now, her legs buckling underneath her. Hao Mei looked at Yu Banshan terrified.

"Weiwei…" Shanshan whispered.

Weiwei dropped to the floor hiding behind the desk. She began to whimper hearing the screaming. Even from this many floors up, the terrified voices echoed. More shots in rapid fire rang out. Weiwei hoped that they weren't hitting anyone. Weiwei glanced around the desk to see the elevator doors close and it began to move down.

"Xiao Nai!" She called in a loud whisper, unsure how much time she had left before one of them got up here. Weiwei didn't even know if he could here here or not through the security door. She waited a couple of seconds, but the door didn't budge. "Xiao Nai!" She called louder this time, the elevator made a ding. Weiwei felt his name on the back of her throat, it catching but before she could say it she was suddenly in another room. Her legs were on soft wooden floors instead of carpet and the light from the sun was no longer in the room. She heard the locks on the door, her body shaking. Xiao Nai was right there in a second, his arms wrapped around her, holding her as she shook from the adereinline.

"Their not here to harm you." His voice was calm. Reaching around, he took her phone from her hands, quickly dialing the police. "We are in the District 8, building XXXX on East street. There are currently men shooting in my building. Get here as soon as possible." Hanging up, he dialed Yu Banshan. "Who is with you?"

"Just Shanshan and Hao Mei. From what I can hear on this level, no one is screaming out in pain. I don't smell any blood, I think the bullets aren't meant for the workers."

"That's what I was assuming. Put Shanshan on." Xiao Nai held the phone to Weiwei's ear. Her grip was iron tight on his arm.

"Shanshan?" She whispered, finding her voice again. "Shanshan, stay with Yu Banshan. Please don't come and find me until it's safe. I'm fine I'm with Xiao Nai." He hung up the phone, silencing it quickly before placing a hand over her mouth. Weiwei didn't know what was happening until Men's voice were heard through the door. Her eyes wide, her grip on him grew tighter. She heard the click of his teeth, his defense and attack all in one.

"Where's the fanger? This is his office right?" One of them asked. The voices were gruff.

"He has a pretty little secretary right? Do you think shes stupid enough to be here alone?"

"Vamps like him like to keep a fangbanger or two around."

"There's information on us!"

"God damnit! He knows everything!"

"We have find him. His coffin has to be around here somewhere! He doesn't go anywhere else before dawn. Keep looking!" They heard the men tearing through his office. Chairs and books hitting the floor. Xiao Nai helped her stand up, her legs shaking. His arms were still wrapped around her, guarding her.

"I found it! John come do this key pad!" Xiao Nai knew it was only a matter of time before they got in. He knew how slow the police will be in getting to the top floor.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked.

"No." She whispered. He pulled her over to his coffin. Xiao Nai lifted her up. She looked at him scared, but he clicked his teeth back smiling at her. He quickly opened it, helping her climb up in. He handed her phone back to her. Weiwei felt the tears, her vision blurry, the sound of the lock beeping outside with every try. Wiping a tear away, he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Whatever you hear, remain quiet. Someone will come soon." The lock clicked open. Taking one last look at her, she watched him take in a deep breath before closing the lid. Before they moved into the small room, he disappeared. Hiding in the corner he watched the five men enter in the room. The guns drawn. One took a step forward, his hand slowly making it to the coffin, but before he could touch it, Xiao Nai had his hand around his neck holding him up in the air.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice was calm. His eyes glancing at all of the men pointing their guns at him.

"How did you know about us?"

"It's our city, how could we not know."

"Shanghai isn't your city!" One of the yelled. Xiao Nai smirked at them.

"Shanghai has always been our city, who do you think built it? Go ahead pull the trigger, do and your friend dies." It was a few minutes, the man gagging his air restricted by his hand. One of them finally built up enough courage, before he moved, a silver bullet burned his leg. A quick movement of his hand and the man he held fell to the floor, his neck broken. His teeth clicking out, but before he could reacted, a silver chain was wrapped around his neck. He grabbed at it, but it failed to move an inch, another two wrapped around his arms. The smell of burning flesh reached him. All three of the men pulled him to the ground, holding him there.

"What do you got in a coffin fanger?" One asked. Pulling at the restraints he felt the skin begin to melt away, the pain searing, only getting worse. "Is it your whore.?" Xiao Nais growled at him, but he couldn't attack.

"What? Can't do anything fanger? Weak and helpless aren't you." On teased pulling on his neck more. The one not holding a chain pulled out a silver stake. He stood over him, his smile wicked just like his former foes in his past life. Greed or Envy, the emotion Xiao Nai knew well.

"Don't worry after we are done with you, we'll show her what real men are made of." He kneeled over him, raising the stake above his head. Before he could drive it into his heart he disappeared from above him scaring his friends. Feng Teng stood behind them, dropping their friends head down next to Xiao Nai's. He looked at his maker, his half burned face drenched in blood, his fangs dripping.

"Whenever you get in trouble, why is it always in daylight time?" Feng Teng asked. Turning to the one holding his neck, he quickly killed him, before shoving one to the side and killing the other. The silver chains were no longer being pulled against him. Tearing at them, he felt the one around his neck fall before taking the ones off his wrists. The one Feng Teng had left alive, was cowering in the corner, his whimpers and whining loud.

"I'm eating you in a second!" Feng Teng yelled at him. Helping his Progeny stand, he reached down, pulling out the silver bullet in his leg. Xiao Nai growled once more, but Feng Teng merely smirked at him.

"Next time don't get shot."

"You ran in the sun for me?"

"Just from my car to your top floor. You know you should finish getting all your windows remodeled not just the top four floors."

"It's a new building." He defended. Feng Teng walked over to the cowering man, his teeth drenched in his friends blood.

"You'll have to do for now." He sank his teeth into his neck. Xiao Nai took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to not join him. Feng Teng finished quickly, watching his progeny go over to his coffin.

"What's in the coffin?" Feng Teng eyed his progeny, who slowly opened it. Weiwei was shaking. She was holding the phone so tight her knuckles had turned white. Weiwei sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"You're okay." She whimpered against him. Wrapping her in his arms, he took in the sweet scent of her, before pulling her to look at him.

"I'm okay." She eyed the silver scars around his neck, but her eyes fell on Feng Teng standing behind Xiao Nai. The burnt flesh was beginning to heal in front of her eyes.

"So, that's what you've been hiding." Feng Teng teased, his eyes on the human in the coffin. Xiao Nai ignored him.

"Hold on tight to me and close your eyes. You don't want to see this." Weiwei nodded, gripping him tightly, Xiao Nai lifted her up out of the coffin with ease, taking her out of the room before she could see the blood drenched floors. Xiao Nai felt her breath against his neck, his vampire instincts fighting against his will power. Exiting the room, he saw the police officers finally arrive at his office. Flashing his fangs at them, his eyes fierce, he walked over to one of the couchs placing Weiwei down softly. The police ran into the room to deal with a pissed off Feng Teng.

"Imbeciles!" His voice boomed through the rooms.

"Everything's fine now. They weren't here to hurt you."

"I heard them." She whispered, her eyes falling on his wrists. The scarring from the silver wasn't healing.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." Reaching up, she wiped some blood away from his face.

"What did they do to you?" Her voice trembled.

"Nothing I won't survive from."

"You should break your diet just this once." Feng Teng had emerged from yelling at the police. He leaned against Xiao Nai's desk, licking the blood from his fingers. "You'll heal quicker." His voice wasn't meancining or teasing. Xiao Nai knew he was being serious. When it came down to it, Feng Teng cared for him, like any Maker cares for his Progeny.

"I will be fine after some True Blood and a days rest." He reassured him. Feng Teng went to say something but froze. His eyes shooting to the door that lead to the elevator.

"She's coming." Feng Teng whispered almost to himself. The elevator dingged and a few seconds later Shanshan ran into the room. Yu Banshan and Hao Mei following in behind her.

"Weiwei!" She yelled, running to her friend. Weiwei stood up, wrapping her friend in a bone crushing hug. Both crying. "I was so scared you were hurt."

"Boss Xiao made sure I was fine, and Feng Teng came to our aide.."

"Feng Teng?" Shanshan turned to look at Feng Teng, who was currently still licking off some blood from his hands. Shanshan eyed him before going and stealing Hao mei's pocket square. He went to protest but one look from her and he kept his mouth shut. Shanshan walked over, holding out the cloth. Feng Teng didn't even move his eyes to look at her, knowing full well the attention was on them.

"Thank you for saving my best friend."

"I saved my idiot Progeny, your friend was just in the coffin." Shanshan kept her arm outstretched. She sniffled back her tears, his eyes finally lying on her.

"Thank you." She said once more. He finally took it, wiping the blood from his face.

"I don't need your thanks."

"Thank you anyway." She turned with one last smile to him, before going back to Weiwei and wrapping her in another hug. "Can we go home?" Weiwei nodded. Before they turned to leave, Xiao Nai placed a gentle hand on Weiwei's arm.

"I can take you home, just give me a minute to shower. Hao Mei can walk you to the break room for some tea." Weiwei smiled at him. Xiao Nai, motioned for Hao Mei to escort them out. Once they left, he gave Feng Teng a look.

"You say anything, and I will rip your spine from your back and eat the marrow in front of your dying corpse." He threw the bloody cloth at Yu Banshan who caught it. "Call me my car. I need a real drink." Feng Teng went to relax in one of the chairs, grabbing another towel to finish cleaning the blood from his hands. Yu Banshan, looked at Xiao Nai, before following him over to his private bathroom.

"He can't be serious." Yu Banshan, watched Feng Teng, glare at the police officers as they left, his fangs out and ready to kill.

"I've seen him do it before." Xiao Nai, smirked at his friend, heading to the shower.

"Your joking." Xiao Nai closed the door, locking his friend in the room with his Maker. "Xiao Nai...Xiao Nai! Tell me your joking!" He turned giving Feng Teng a awkward smile, before bolting to see if everyone was okay in the office.

"Shanshan, I'll be right in." Shanshan nodded, leaving the door slightly ajar for her. Weiwei looked at the ground before looking at her boss.  
"Would you like to come in?" Weiwei tightened her hands together. Xiao Nai smiled, listening to her heart rate increase by a beat or two.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to go and deal with Feng Teng." Xiao Nai looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Is Feng Teng as bad as he seems?" Xiao Nai chuckled at this.

"Worse." He half-joked. "But he has a gentle heart when he needs it." Weiwei looked at the door, before turning to him again.

"I don't mean to indicate he is bad or anything, it's just. He seems interested in Shanshan. She's the only family I have left. Distant, but still family." Weiwei suddenly realized what she said. Her eyes flying to see Xiao Nai suddenly look dark, his mind flashing to his parents, the smile he had was no longer amused, one of sadness. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He flashed his eyes to hers. Weiwei was like an open book to him, never hiding her emotions. "You're a vampire. Your family must have passed by now."

"True. I'm not as old as Feng Teng, but they died many many years ago. Peacefully in their sleep. It was the one good thing Feng Teng allowed for me to do. When I came to their deathbeds they thought I was a ghost coming to take them to the afterlife, but at least I got to say goodbye." Both fell into a silence, either not knowing what to do or what to say. Weiwei, heard Shanshan inside, beginning to open some wine. Stepping forward before she even knew what she was doing, she hugged him tightly, startling him.

"Thank you for saving my life today." She whispered. Just as quickly as she had hugged him, she darted inside, closing the door behind her, her cheeks red.


	6. Chapter 5

Feng Teng watched the police chief shift in the seat across from him. There was no one who held more power in the city then Feng Teng. This tiny human probably never thought he would ever meet him in his life, yet here he sat.

"We told you this was going to be problem. Yet you and your people ignored our warnings." Feng Teng's voice was relatively calm compared to how he was yelling at the police earlier. "We have been working hand and hand with you up until now. But let me make myself very clear, if you don't find the mastermind behind the Vampire Hunter attack, I will let my vampires loose. That I promise you, is something you do not want." He watched beads of sweat fall from his brow.

"Feng Teng." Xiao Nai spoke from the door to his office. He held the names of the deceased. "Threatening humans never works out well in the end, you know this."

"It's not a threat, if I mean it." Xiao Nai handed the man the paperwork , motioning him to stand up.

"That's all we have on them. The bodies are already gone, and the photos taken. If you need anything else, we will be prompt in our response." The Chief Police nodded, waving the police to leave.

"I wasn't done."

"Yes you were." Xiao Nai took the seat across from his maker, noticing a few burn marks above his eyebrow that still hadn't healed.

"Has my car arrived yet." Xiao Nai watched Feng Teng toy with something in his hands. Hao Mei's pocket square was still there.

"Shanshan, what is it with this human?" Feng Teng looked down at the fabric, holding it up to his nose. Her scent was still there slightly. Even for a brief moment.

"She smells sweet. Your human as well. Not as sweet as Shanshan, but still, the smell is there. Almost like candy." Feng Teng watched Xiao Nai's teeth shoot out at the mention of Weiwei. His pupil dilated and ready for the attack. "You lose control around her. At least when it comes to your instincts." Xiao Nai takes in a breath, before clicking his teeth away. His chest rising and lowering deeply, control harder to maintain. Standing, Feng Teng pockets the fabric.

"Weiwei is-"

"Before you do anything rash, like claim her. You might want to sort out what is drawing you to her. If it's the blood, you'll regret bringing her into this life."

"Is that why you aren't doing anything yet?" Feng Teng gives a rare sad smile. His eyes were downcasted, his mind on a memory so long ago, one that Xiao Nai has never heard. He reaches out patting Xiao Nai on the shoulder.

"Try compelling this hacker into doing something. Something she originally wouldn't want to do. See what happens and let me know." He moved to leave the room, leaving Xiao Nai confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll see."

It had been a few weeks since the attack. Weiwei sat at Xiao Nai's desk going through some files, trying to find the bank accounts he wanted to see where the money was leaking from. An off shore account set up by a former secretary was still draining money from the company, and he wanted to put a stop to it. Hao Mei had also mentioned how Xiao Nai had personally asked her to stay later. They hadn't seen each other since the night he took her home. He had been laving little things on his desk for her, some vitamins to help promote sleep some herbal tea. Her mind and eyes kept flashing to his door, wondering when he was going to emerge.

Xiao Nai stood behind the metal door. Feng Teng's voice echoed through him. Tonight he had to know what he meant. What did you mean by 'you'll see'? It was hauntingly teasing at him, like a bad joke that he couldn't understand. Feng Teng has always appreciated the dramatics more than he appreciated being straight forward. That was what Xiao Nai was usually there for. The last time he had seen her, she had been distraught over the ordeal, if he thought hard enough he could still remember her arms wrapping tightly around him. Thanking him for saving her.

Weiwei's eyes were straining against the numbers and letters. The door to his room opened, her hands moving against the paper. Trying to distract herself from the onslaught of emotions hitting her. He was by the desk in a flash, her hands flipping through pages.

"I'm trying to find it, I know it's in this pile. The money is in such small amounts it's hard to trace back to this one single transition." Xiao Nai places a gentle hand on hers, stopping her.

"Do you trust me?" He asks. She looks up to meet his eyes. She stands nodding her head. He can hear her heart beating loudly, her pulse vibrating through her. Holding her face his hands, he looks deep into her eyes.

"I want you to take my chair and break the window and jump." He watched her blink, her hands coming up to his wrists. Weiwei felt the blood drain from her.

"What?" She asked, hoping what he was saying wasn't true. She saw confusion come over him. He held her tighter. His eyes becoming more focused on her own.

"I want you to take my chair and break the window and jump out of it." Finally pulling her face free from his hands, she raises hers slapping him. She was visibly shaking. Grabbing her purse, she bowed to him.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." Before she could exit, Xiao Nai stood in front of her. He looked her in the eyes once more. He was using all the force he had.

"Kiss me." Weiwei shook her head.

"No. I can't. You're my boss. I'm sorry I have to go, Shanshan is waiting." Before she could walk past, he reaches out, grabbing her arm.

"I apologize Weiwei. Please, don't quit. If you never want to see me again, I will never see you. I can transfer you to Yu Banshan instead." Weiwei felt her mind racing, the past few minutes flashing before her eyes, yet the feeling his hand has on her, makes her wish to erase it all.

"I'll take it as a momentary lapse, nothing more." She leaves him standing there in his office. He never turns to watch her leave. Pulling out his phone, he calls up Feng Teng.

"I'll meet you at your old nest, be there in an hour."

Feng Teng stood in the burned down ruin that was his nest. His home for over 100 years, gone in a few hours. Walking over to a burned chair, he tapped it lightly with his shoe, watching it the pieces crumble at the contact.

"So many parties, so much fun...and then they had to ruin it." He let out a sigh, hearing his progeny come into the view. He could smell the frustration and curiosity on him.

"What is she?" He demands from his maker.

"So I was right." Feng Teng turned to smile at Xiao Nai. He enjoyed being right.

"Cut the crap, you know what she is! So what is she?" Xiao Nai seemed more fierce than normal. Feng Teng smiled at him with amusement.

"They have a great grandmother in common. One who was a powerful Fairy. She was one of the last ones to remain on this plain, while the others all either left or are currently in hiding. It seems, from what I've seen with Shanshan and Weiwei, they don't have enough of the power to protect themselves, but just enough to stop vampire compulsion."

"What does this mean?"

"It means if you drink from her, you might never be able to stop. Their blood is sweet to vampires, like candy to a toddler. It's intoxicating. Fairy blood is rare." Xiao Nai looked around at the house, remembering what it once was. New Borns who didn't know how to control themselves did this. What would a vampire such as himself or Feng Teng drunk on Fairy blood?

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. His mind on the woman in question.

"Protect them. Their blood still powerful, could help us in the war that's about to come." Xiao Nai stared at his maker. The horrors of war flashing in front of him.

"What war?" He asked, his voice strained. Feng Teng knew it was time to tell him. He hid so many things from the young General he had found dying and struggling to live on the battlefield.

"In my time as a vampire, I have only every made two progenys. You were my second. The one before you, wasn't what I wanted, nor was he one I should have made. But he was my first, so I didn't have the heart to kill him when I had the chance. Instead I released him, knowing he was out there waiting for the perfect moment to end both You and I. I don't know when, but I know hes coming. Hes vindictive and smart, so he will first come through the ones we hold my most dear. Which luckily for me is no one."

"You hold me dear."

"Don't flatter yourself." Xiao Nai knew he would only deny the claim. "But their blood is special and could give him the strength to stop him, so don't let them go anywhere outside your district without eyes on them." Feng Teng stood next to him giving his usual smirk.

"She's not mine." Xiao Nai defended.

"Isn't she?"


	7. Chapter 6

Weiwei brought her scolding hot coffee up to her lips. Her anger suppressing the pain she was feeling.

"I mean, how could he say that to begin with? Jump out a window!" She slammed the empty cup down scaring Hao Mei. Shanshan was nodding her head.

"Feng Teng did the same weird thing to me as well. He asked to expose my neck and allow him to drink from it. In a book shop! I thought the older you are the more sense of decency." Both sets of eyes landed on Hao Mei who merely looked at them with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Weiwei asked.

"And you two didn't do what they asked?" Both of them scoffed.

"Of course not!"

"I would never!" A course of anger hit him.

"You do realize that Vampires have compulsion. They were trying to compel you into doing something yet you still didn't do it."

"What?" Shanshan gripped her mug tighter. Her knuckles turning white.

"Its why vampires have never been caught or outed before they wanted to be. They can quite literally make everyone forget they were even with you. Wipe a memory, make you more complicit. Easy for them to get blood, less fighting. If vampire wanted to make you think you could breath underwater they could do it. All they have to do is make eye contact and put in some sort of 'force' or something in order to make you do what they wanted you to do."

"Like jedi mind tricking?" Weiwei put out.

"Not like jedi mind tricking...okay maybe like jedi mind tricking." Hao Mei smiled, turning to Shanshan a sudden realization coming over him. "That's why the German's couldn't one up you. You video called with them and their compulsion wasn't working. Thats how you find out they were stealing, the figures didn't match with their words." Shanshan looked at Weiwei. Her hand reaching out for hers. No matter what, vampires could never make them do anything they didn't want to do.

"Why can't be compelled though?" Shanshan asked. Hao Mei shrugged.

"I don't know. For that you might need to ask the vampires who were trying to get you do things. You two have a super power." He smiled into his latte. "Use it wisely."

Weiwei knew he could sense her. If not he could definitely smell her, hes proven on multiple occasions that he was aware of her presence long before she ever made it to his office door. She had gotten a few looks from the night shift vampires. A concerned look from Yu Banshan who she merely brushed aside, telling him she wasn't quitting. She knew she couldn't go to bed until she had answers. Weiwei had already waited a week, without getting him to talk to her.

"Miss Bei?" She heard Xiao Nai call from the other side of the door. Taking in a deep breath in, she entered more determined then when she had arrived. His eyes weren't even on her when she entered. They were focused solely on the papers and stack of files she had laid out and labeled for him earlier that day. "Can I help you?"

"Why haven't you asked to see me since...since the incident?" He flipped another folder open, going through a spreadsheet.

"I didn't need to see you. Your work as been perfect and there was no need to speak to you. Also I've been keeping my distance, just how I promised."

"I never asked you to keep your distance, I asked that you forget it happened."

"Everytime we seem to meet something bad happens to you. I thought it would have been in yours and my own best interest to not be near you." His voice was more mater of fact then it should have sounded. Weiwei sat in the chair in front of him. Her arms crossed, while he continued to ignore her, quickly typing away on an email. He didn't seem to mind her being there, not bothering to ask her to leave.

"Why were you trying to compel me?" His fingers paused, hovering over the keyboard. "Did you know I wouldn't do as you asked? How could have known when even I didn't?" His eyes finally met hers. The piercing gaze, made her heart rate excel just by a beat or two.

"You know Feng Teng, my boss. He had tried to compel Shanshan, yet it failed. The older you get the stronger the compulsion, it still didn't work. So he suggest I try on you, due to your blood relation."

"So you didn't know it would work on me?"

"No."

"So you were going to let me jump out a window if it did." Xiao Nai shook his head.

"I would have stopped you the moment you tried to break the glass with the chair." Xiao Nai leaned back, his gaze never leaving her.

"Then why did you try to compel me to kiss you?" She watched his eyes dart down, his hands clasp together slightly tighter, before responding. Suttle fast movements she barely caught, yet saw him almost nervous.

"I'm a vampire, do I need to have reasons?" Weiwei's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You said it was my skill as a hacker that drew you to me, but I don't remember hacking anywhere in your business area before. In fact I made it a point to stay away from the majority of Vampire businesses." He tapped his fingers on his desk. His eyes finally glancing, the smile gone, a seriousness to him that she had yet to see since that night he helped her in the coffin.

"You smelled sweet. In all my years, I've never smelled someone as sweet as you do. Virgin blood is sweet because it's untouched by drugs or alcohol, but yours...the sweet smell is different."

"So you did bring me here to be what those men said. As a blood bag?" She finally said the words she didn't want to say, yet knew it was true.

"I don't take pets if that's why your asking."

"I just find it hard to believe that-"

"I kept you around because I appreciate your talent." He interrupted whatever thought was going to come out. "Unlike my maker I don't lie or cheat my way into keeping things I want. I work hard for it. I was raised to earn things not to expect them to be given." Weiwei stood up. Holding her arms close to herself.

"I'm not some _thing_ you can earn or win. Sir." She bowed quickly, leaving him there. Xiao Nai stood up from his desk, his fists clenching, his gaze watching her leave. He felt his body react, almost every fiber of his being begging to run after her, taste her, make her his. But he was taking his Maker's advice. He had to be sure, if it was her or the blood calling him.

Shanshan clutched the piece of scrap paper with the address on it. Her gaze fell on the half burned remains of a house. The cab driver waved at her before driving off. She had made Yu Banshan promise to inform Feng Teng of her destination. Shanshan knew this was the only way to truly get his attention. Walking through the rusted iron gate, she found herself moving around broken pieces of furniture. The front door off its hinge, she walked into the once great room. If she focused enough she felt like she could picture what it once looked like. It would have been breathtaking to be hold. Bending over she picked up an old half burnt photo of Feng Teng and Xiao Nai. The black and white photo showed them in tailored suits and hair only popular during the 1910's. Both looked professional and grim. Looking around, she realized that he probably hadn't been back here in years, why would he, it held only death and destruction.

"Are you lost little thing?" Shanshan felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. That wasn't the voice she had been expecting. His was deep and luring, seductive. The voice that had spoken was mocking and hauntingly eery. Before she could turn around his teeth had sunken into her neck, her legs growing weaker by the second. She tried to fight, but it did nothing. As soon as he started he stopped. His voice hissing in her ear.

"Mine!" He yelled, pulling her back. Shanshan lost her balance, collapsing on the floor. She felt the blood trickle down the side of her neck. The gapping wound he left raw and open. Feng Teng was a blur, grabbing a broken wooden leg, he jabbed the wooden stake through the vampires heart. She watched her attacker fizzle away to a pool of blood and sludge. Feng Teng was over to her faster then she could blink. Lifting her up slowly, she reached up, tracing his teeth with her fingers.

"Pretty." She whispered, the white glistening.

"Shh, little one, he got you good." With every breath she took, a new stream of blood came out. Lifting his own wrist to his mouth, he bite off some flesh to expose his own. Dropping it to her lips, he nodded his head.

"Drink, you'll feel better." She went to protest, but he shook his head. "You won't turn into a vampire, I promise." Shanshan took slow slips of his, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat. After a few sips he pulled his wrist away, titling her head to the side to watch the hole close, the bleeding stop. The smell had over taken him. Bringing his lips down, he licked the remaining essex of blood off of her neck. The taste was more then what he could have bargained for. It took everything in him, not to drain her right then and there. Standing he wobbled on his feet, a sensation he hasn't felt in thousand of years. He was 'drunk'. The feeling came as soon as it went. Not enough blood to keep in him drunk, but enough he knew he wanted more. Helping her stand, he shook his head, the blurriness in his eyes gone.

"I think I better take you home kitten." He said, wiping his blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You saved me twice."

"I saved your friend, not you."

"Feng Teng I-" He shook his head.

"Home, this isn't the time or the place for us to talk. You can't be here anymore."

"I"m not a child!" Feng Teng gave her a wicked smile. Reaching around he tugged her waist pulling her flushed up against him. Catching her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips, a simple kiss on the back.

"I know that. Would you like me to take you to my real home and show you?" He took enjoyment watching the blush spread across her cheeks. "I didn't think so." Picking her up, he held her close, while avoiding the rotting blood and flesh that had been her attacker.


	8. Chapter 7

_Feng Teng's lips traveled from her jaw to her shoulder. Lightly tracing over her skin, she felt his tongue dart out, his hot breath grazing her. Her body aching to have him touch her. She had never felt this hot before, Shanshan seemed to sing from just the look in his eyes. _

"_Kitten, you say the words." Moving he made his way down her collar bone, his hand holding her stomach down. His lips dipping every few paces to place a gentle kiss against her skin. Shanshan opened her legs wider, the moment he got to her core. Her breath hitched, her back arching. She felt his breath caressing her. Her pulse rising. _

"_Shan Shan. Are you alright?" Her eyes wide, she knew what was about to come. She craved it. "Shan Shan!" She heard Weiwei's voice. _

Shanshan sat up right in her bed, her breathing deep and laboured. Weiwei had her hand on her shoulder, checking to see if she had a temperature.

"Are you okay? You've never made sounds like that before." Weiwei watched her friends cheeks grow a deep shade of red.

"I'm okay. I was just...dreaming."

"A nightmare it seemed more like." Weiwei let out a few chuckles trying to clear the tension in the room. "I was so worried when you came home last night. Feng Teng seemed to just throw you at me. I thought you were half drunk." She watched Shanshan seemingly grow redder. "Did something happen?" Shanshan shook her head giving her a smile.

"Nothing. He just didn't answer any of my questions is all." She wrapped her arms around a pillow hugging it tight to her. "What about Xiao Nai?"

"He danced around the reason why. It was frustrating and didn't give me straight answers about the questions I did ask direcelty." Weiwei grabbed a pillow hitting Shanshan. Both girls giggled. "This… This is why I don't like dealing with vampires." Weiwei shook her head, quickly getting up to get ready for work.

Weiwei was sipping her coffee in the breakroom. Most of the morning was dealing with paper work and organizing it for Xiao nai later tonight and the new shipment of True Blood had yet to arrive for her to put in stock. She noticed a couple of her fellow female workers were looking over at her before speaking in harsh tones. Sighing she took another sip of her coffee. Hao Mei suddenly appeared, next to her quickly startling her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Were you here last night? Like late late?"

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Look, Ginger is dating the IT guy who is a blood bag for a one of the late night vampire IT guys, and he said that you were Boss Xiao's personal pet now. Which is why you've been staying late a night to 'help handle documents'." Weiwei smacked his airquotes out of the air. Taking another sip of her coffee, Weiwei spoke a little too loud so that everyone talking about her behind her back could hear.

"If I were his pet, it would be no ones business but my own. Who I deem worthy of my time and of my blood for that matter, is between me and whom ever I chose. But alas, I'm just a secretary with secretary tasks, which include speaking to Boss Xiao when he comes out after the sun comes down." She took another sip of her coffee smiling at the women who quickly ran by her, their heads hung at being caught gossiping. Hao Mei shook his head.

"You are scary sometimes." Weiwei shrugged, smiling into her drink.

Shanshan's senses were in over load. She has never felt like this before. Everything around her echoed through like a bullet. She smelled donuts from four floors down, her vision was precise and she didn't know where to look without seeing all the mini details in the object. Shanshan had gone through work all day with being distracted, but towards the end, her high feeling was turning into something else. Her body ached, her senes causing a massive headache. She didn't know what was happening, that it was just like someone set fire to soul. The evening shift Vampires were even starting to arrive. Yu Banshan had smelled her, coming into her office to check on her.

"Shanshan? You're still here?" She looked up at him, her eyes red, pain evident on her face.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." She went to stand, but her purse slipped from her grasp, her hands having difficulty closing. She felt sluggish and weak. Yu Banshan quickly caught her before she fell, setting her on a chair in her office. Kneeling in front, he smelled a scent he never wished to smell on her.

"Shanshan...when did you start doing V?" Her confusion spread, her shaking her head.

"I don't know what that is. I don't do drugs."

"You're going through all the Withdrawl from it." Yu Banshan caught something flicker across her face, before she shook her head again. Sighing he called up to Xiao Nai who was down in a matter of minutes. When he entered he found Shanshan slumped over in a chair, sweat coming down her face.

"Shanshan?" He asked.

"See what I was talking about." Yu Banshan looked worried. The withdrawl was bad.

"Shanshan, look at me." Xiao Nai helped support her, getting her to look at him. "Please tell me where you got the V from."

"I don't do drugs." She went to slap his hand away, the effort seemed useless. Xiao Nai didn't budget.

"We won't tell Weiwei, we just need to know who gave you the V. You need help with the detoxing. You could die Shanshan."

"I'm not detoxing, I'm just sick." She went to stand but quickly fell back in the chair.

"Shanshan…" His voice was stern, her heart rate began to increase, her pupils dilating.

"I don't do drugs!" She yelled. Xiao Nai could tell she was scared.

"V is vampire blood. It's illegal. I need know where you got it from and who gave it to you. Were you at a party last night and someone might have slipped it to you?" His voice was raised just a little. She shook her head, trying to push him away.

"She didn't do V." Yu Banshan didn't even hear Feng Teng arrive.

"Then why is she going through withdrawal?" Xiao Nai accused him.

"It's my blood. More potent then normal with how old I am. She was dying, so I saved her. Don't want my _precious_ progeny thinking I'm killing off his workforce." Feng Teng walked over, scooping her into his arms.

"What are you going to do? She could die from the detox!" Xiao Nai raised his voice.

"I'll take care of it." Feng Teng glared at him, his fangs shooting out. Xiao Nai matched him, shaking his head in anger.

"Yeah, You're real great at doing that." His sarcasm dripping with venom.

Weiwei opened the door to find Shanshan wrapped in the arms of Feng Teng. She was violently shaking against the vampire.

"Shanshan!" She yelled, reaching for her friend, but Feng Teng held her back.

"Invite us in." His voice was more meancing then he had intended it to be.

"Us?" Her breathing was deep, her anger starting to seep in. "you didn't!"

"He didn't." Xiao Nai said from behind him. "He's asking for both us."

"But…" She eyed Shanshan watching another convulstion of shakes take her. "Feng Teng, Xiao Nai, will you please come in?" Feng Teng walked around her, quickly making his way to Shanshan's room. Weiwei went to follow but Xiao Nai gripped her arm. She pulled herself from him but he held tight.

"We should go out for a few hours." Weiwei turned her head to look at her friends bedroom. "Shes detoxing from Vampire blood. She had too much in not the right time frame."

"What happened?" Tears came to her eyes. Weiwei squeezed her eyes tight at the sound of Shanshan yelling out in painful. Feng Tengs voice coming through the closed door, soothing her.

"He won't hurt her. He's here to help." He slowly began to pull her out of the apartment. "Weiwei, you don't want to see or hear this." She heard one last yell before nodding. Grabbing her purse, she let him drag her out, hoping to see Shanshan again tomorrow.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked, wiping away her tears. He nodded, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Let's get you some coffee, it's going to be a long night."


	9. Chapter 8

Weiwei nibbled away on her pastary, her eyes glancing towards the vampire slowly drinking his own cup of True Blood. His gaze was out towards the small pond, watching the swans swim in the center of the park. The cafe was opened late for both Vampires and Humans, a place they could be without too many eyes on them.

"What do you know?" Weiwei finally put down her pastry, looking at him, growing tired of ignoring the questions she had. Xiao Nai reached over, grabbing a napkin and wiping the sides of her mouth, making her blush. She grabbed it, wiping the rest off.

"Feng Teng fed Shanshan his blood when she was attacked last night. He did it to save her, not to poison her. Feng Teng is many things, but a liar is has never been one of them."

"You mean?"

"If Shanshan's life wasn't in danger, he wouldn't have fed her his blood. She just took too much of it, so she is suffering from withdrawl, like an addict does when they go clean. Feng Teng is help with the process and slow it down, help her through it."

"Will she die?'

"He won't let that happen. He seems...attached."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"At this point I don't know." He took another sip of his true blood. His lip was painted red from the liquid. Handing him the napkin, he gave a small smile, clearing his own lips.

"How did Feng Teng know Shanshan was in trouble?"

"Today you mean?" Weiwei nodded, looking at him. Xiao Nai held her gaze. He broke it looking at his own blood running through his veins on his wrist.

"It's a connection one has to their...choice in partner. If a vampire gives a human some of a their blood, they can sense where they are and if they are in danger. Shanshan got to much of it, and is getting side effects. Little doses like a drop would be fine, especially from the source." Weiwei took another bite of her pastry.

"Are their any other side effects?" She watched Xiao Nai smile, his eyes looking at his glass. Tilting it back, he licked his lips before looking at her.

"One I hope you never have to experience. At least, not with another vampire." Weiwei looked at him confused, wondering what he meant by that.

Shanshan laid back against Feng Teng's chest. Her arms clung to his wrapped around her, while she continued to shake. Her body unable to handle the withdrawl. After a few hours of lying in bed with her, when it had been almost 24 without any of his blood, Feng Teng bite a part of his thumb, sliding some blood across her lips.

"Just a little, it will help." The wound quickly healed, while Shanshan swallowed what she could. The shaking began to calm down. "That's my girl." He felt tense, her scent and the taste of her blood rising on his mind. Her grip tightening on him. If he was human, he thought she might have broken his arm.

"Feng Teng…" She whispered, shaking slowing down. He felt her body begin to relax, the worst part over.

"I'm here. Don't worry, I got you." His voice was soft, different from what most people thought of him. He felt his own body relax the moment her heart rate began to slow down to normal. This was more than blood, he knew it the moment he felt her panic.

"Is this a dream?" she asked, her eyes half way closed. Her grip relaxed, he felt her cuddle into him.

"Would you like it to be kitten?" He teased.

"I had a nice dream last night." Feng Teng smirked, wondering what he could have possibly been doing in the dream. He heard her sigh. "I hope this is a dream." His eyes glancing towards the clock, the sunrise was soon. The front door clicking open and a set of footsteps coming in. Feng Teng slide out from behind her, placing her head gently on her pillows.

"Maybe next time kitten." he whispered to her, tucking her in. Kissing her forehead, he left the room to see Xiao Nai exiting Bei Weiwei's room.

"She had fallen asleep in my office." He seem to be defending himself.

"The worst is over, she'll have a headache but nothing aspirin won't solve."

"Feng Teng." Xiao nai stopped him before he took off. "For you, is it the blood?" He smirked at his progeny before running off leaving him with unanswered questions, as always.

Weiwei swirled the red wine in her glass once more before taking another sip. Shanshan had yet come out of her room since the incident, from embarrassment or pure stubbornness, Weiwei was unsure. Her eyes trained across the to the waters, but caught movement coming from the Xiao Nai's office on the top floor. She looked slightly up to see his shadow moving across the window. Barely making out him rising a glass to her.

"Can you hear me?" She spoke normally. He nodded to her. It was hard to see his movement, but she could still make it out. "Am I in danger like Shanshan is?" There was a pause, before he nodded again. She took in a deep breath, downing the rest of her drink. "I'm a tough fighter, but I can't fight off vampires. I'm still only human." Xiao Nai disappeared from the window, only have her phone begin to ring. His office number appearing on her screen. Answering it, Weiwei seemed to hold her breath waiting for him to speak.

"What are you asking me to do?" His voice was steady and unwavering.

"Would you be willing to protect me like Feng Teng does Shanshan?"


	10. Chapter 9

Weiwei didn't know what spurred her on to come to a vampire club to meet a vampire. She just knew she had to talk to someone close to Xiao Nai, ask why he was hesitant to help, why he ticked the way he did. The only one she could think of was Feng Teng. Meeting in a private setting, where he felt the most comfortable seemed to be the best way for her to get what she needed.

She twirled her straw around in her drink, the cherry bobbing up and down in the cola. She didn't want to drink hard liquor at this bar, afraid what will happen even if she left some control go. Suddenly a vampire she didn't know slid into the booth, his hair cut short, his smile, making her skin crawl.

"Hello there darling." He had lowered his voice to seem more appealing, but it only made Weiwei want to get away. "How about you and I-" his teeth clicked out. "-have a drink together." Weiwei moved to the other side of the circular booth, sliding away from him.

"I'm waiting for someone." Reaching across, he gripped her wrist pulling her back like she was nothing but paper.

"Come on darling." He cooed, his grip iron tight on her. "Don't be like-" before he could finish his sentence his head was slammed down on the table hard by a towering Feng Teng. His hand squeezing tightly against his throat, not allowing him to move a muscle.

"She said shes meeting someone." Weiwei moved away, frightened by how menacing Feng Teng looked at the moment. She still didn't see the side the Shanshan had been gushing about on her rare drunk occasions. Weiwei was sure, Feng Teng only seemed to save them for her. Letting the vampire up, he came to kneel in front of Feng teng, bowing and apologizing before Feng Teng waved him away. Sliding in beside her, he visibly took in her scent, before leaning back into the booth.

"You're not as sweet smelling as Shanshan." Feng Teng shook his head, giving her a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Weiwei's hands trembled slightly against her glass. Feng Teng appeared to pick a piece of lint off his suit, his demeanor spelling out bored.

"I'm a busy man. Why is it that you called me here of all places?"

"What are your intentions with Shanshan?"

"Intentions? I haven't heard this kind of talk since I had a beating heart." He leaned against the table, seemingly mocking her.

"Please just answer the question." Weiwei was just getting frustrated with the old vampire.

"Protection for my own purpose of survival." Weiwei shook her head.

"That's not a reason. You're over a thousand years, you wouldn't need a simple human for protection."

"Closer to two give or take a few years." he corrected her. "On the contrary, that's a valid reason for me to keep her close." Weiwei sighed, knowning know this was a terrible idea. Going to stand, Feng Teng pulled her back down, stopping her from leaving. "Let me make this more clear for you. You seem to be almost as inquizitive as your cousin. There is someone coming for not only myself but also Xiao Nai. I know he's the real reason you dragged me down to this bar in his district. You feel safe here, it's his territory. And like I said, I'm close to two thousand years old, there is something I know anywhere and that's a human in love. You want to save him? Stay close drink some of his blood and give some to him."

"What am I that you think helps with whatever problem you're facing?"

"You and Shanshan are part Fey. your blood is sweet and can make a vampire forget his barrings, like a strong whiskey, but actually works. It's intoxicating. It also seems to be like a power boost. The drunkness make us loose whatever control we have, it's like all of our sense are new again."

"So you just want us for our blood?" he tapped his finger against her nose, smirking at her.

"That's the age old question isn't it? Even we don't know sometimes. When you live as old as your first century, you come to find out, that when you love something, it's not until it's gone do you figure out what you loved them for."

"You're just a crypt as Xiao nai." Weiwei stood gripping her purse close her. Feng Teng Mocked bowed his head towards her.

"Where do you think the young general learned it from?" She bowed her head thanking him under her breath before quickly leaving him alone. Pulling out his phone the moment he watched her start up the stairs to leave, Feng Teng waited knowing his progeny would pick up on the second ring.

"What do you want know?"

"You're pet is loose and is dressed like a Vampire snack." He hung up, waving over a blood donor.

Weiwei gripped her car keys in between her knuckles, holding her arms close to her. Even though she felt safe, there were limits to her safeness. Before she turned the corner and went to walk across the street to her car, the vampire from earlier stopped in front of her, giving her a sickening grin. Before she could blink he had run off with her into the alley just behind the bar. He threw her against the wall, her back cracking against the brick. She fell to her knees, her body shaking and a cry of pain leaving her lips. Weiwei felt her stomach turn and a pain erupted through her abdomen. A broken beer bottle had impaled her on her way down. She rolled over, her hand shaking to grasp it, but her eyes starring up at the vampire who stood there shocked.

"You smell...you smell...good." His teeth out and ready. With another forceful grasp, she felt her shoulder dislocate at his strength, her bone crushing under his grip. He tore at her skin, her blood flowing freely from her wrist. After a drink, he stumbled a little. From his appearance, Weiwei could only guess what Feng Teng had said was true. She felt her eyes slowly close, a vision of his face coming towards her again, before she seeped into uncousincsiness, her life fading fast.


	11. Chapter 10

Weiwei felt her pulse quicken, her eyes shooting open. Sitting up in bed, she pulled against the hand that had hers, her wrist still feeling the feel of his teeth. She began to thrash against whoever had her, his face popping in front of her eyes.

"Weiwei! It's me!" she heard Shanshan yell at her. Her hands coming to wrap around hers. She had been crying, her eyes wide in fright. Weiwei took in a few deep breaths, before crying into her shoulder.

"Shanshan, I was so scared...I thought I was-" Her eyes caught the sight of Xiao Nai coming through the door. He looked shocked, quickly coming to the other side. He touched her head lightly, his hand running over her hair. She whipped a few tears away, only to have him finish. He smiled at her gently.

"You nearly gave Shanshan a heart attack." She held her cousin's hand tightly smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't.."

"No. You have nothing to apologize for." Shanshan smiled, clearing her own tears. "This was not your fault. It was that maniacs."

"He's been dealt with." Xiao Nai waved over an unfamiliar vampire. "Weiwei, this is Qi Younghou, he's a personal friend and a very skilled physician, He's just going to check your vitals." Looking up, she finally saw the IV bag hanging beside the bed. Her arm didn't hurt, yet she felt like her body was new.

"I feel fine." She held out her wrist, allowing the vampire to check her heart rate.

"That would be the vampire blood you had." Qi Younghou, flashed a light in her eyes, checking her response, before listening to her breathing.

"What?" She looked shocked. "Whose' blood?"

"Mine." Xiao Nai, stepped in when Qi Younghou stepped away. Gripping her hand in his, he sat on the bed, pushing her back to lie down.

"Don't worry, you won't have the same side effects that you probably would have had. The headache would have been a day or two go, so you slept through the painful symptoms." He patted Xiao Nai on the back. "She's all good. You know where to reach me." He bowed to her, before taking off.

"Slept through them? How long have I been asleep for?" Shanshan gave her a weak smile, wiping away her tears.

"Three days. You've been out cold." Weiwei gripped her hand tightly. "I thought...I thought you weren't going to make, even with the vampire blood." Blinking back her own tears, she kissed Shanshan's forehead.

"Leave you all alone. Our parents would ring me a new one the moment I met them again." Shanshan wiped Weiwei's tears, smiling at her family. Her phone buzzed beside her, Weiwei caught Feng Teng's name popping up.

"I'll be back. I have to take this call." Shanshan squeezed Weiwei's hand once more before leaving the room. Xiao Nai leaned on the armrest of the chair, his fingers tapping lightly against his lips, his gaze never leaving Weiwei.

"I believe I owe you an apology. Not many people would help me after I was rude to them."

"I'm not a a normal human, not anymore at least. You weren't rude, you were justified in your anger." Weiwei gripped the bedsheet tightly, she heard her heart monitor begin to speed up. A blush coming over her at the sounds. Standing, Xiao Nai turned it off, before coming to sit on the bed facing her.

"Will I suffer any of the side effects Shanshan did?"

"Not the painful ones."

"Theres non-painful ones?"

"Yes. You will have dreams. Dreams I will probably be in, even if you don't want me there." Silence echoed between them, his hands pulling out the IV in her arm. He held his gaze to the blood that came out, his eyes focusing before his fangs snapped forward. He pricked his finger, before sizzling over the small wound. It cleared up, leaving Weiwei to look at it in wonder.

"How did-"

"Why did you see Feng Teng?" He cut her off, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. Weiwei didn't want to lie to him, yet she didn't know what this was between them real or not. Or if this was just her dreaming and wishful thinking.

"I wanted to know what his intentions for Shanshan are."

"Is that all?"

"What other business would I have with him?" Xiao Nai knew she felt like a cornered animal. He could feel her panic rising, her blood beginning to pulse through her. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead hoping to quell any fear she had.

"Whenever you need me, I will come. I can feel your presence and come find you whenever or whereever you are in need."

"I never wanted to force you into that."

"You could never force me into anything. I chose to give you my blood, when I could have order 50 others to donate." When he went to leave Weiwei reached out, gripping his wrist. He slide his hand into hers. His touch was cold, against her warmth.

"Sorry. I...I wanted to...Nevermind." She dismissed her thoughts, letting go of her strenth of his hand. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand, smiling.

"You can return to work next week, get rest and enjoy the time with your cousin." Weiwei watched him. She found herself not wanting to know if it was her or the blood in her veins he really wanted. Weiwei only wanted to pretend a little longer that she was the reason, if only for a few moments longer.

Shanshan looked at the address on her phone, before her gaze went up to the townhouse in the middle of the rich section of Shanghai. The sun had faded and with Weiwei no longer in any danger, she had the time and the will power to follow the directions of Feng Teng. Well, it was more like orders of Feng Teng. Squaring her shoulders, Shanshan went up the steps and rang the doorbell. She heard the distance of the chime ring throughout the front entrance. It was a few minutes before a very tall and gorgeous woman appeared. She looked slightly dazed and gave her a bright smile.

"Shanshan?"

"Yes..are you okay you have-" The woman, blinked at her, lifting her hand to her neck.

"My apologies." She spoke softly, staring at the small specks of blood that came on her hand. "Please come in. Feng Teng is waiting for you in the kitchen." With that, the woman, walked down the steps and headed to a car on the other side of the street, never looking back. Walking inside tentatively, Shanshan couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her heart, wondering who she was. Making her way in, she slid off her jacket, holding it in her hands, ready to go if needed. She found Feng Teng wiping his mouth of blood, his gaze on a computer screen.

"Who was that?" She pointed towards the door, her smile wide, trying to hide her true feelings.

"Breakfast." Feng Teng said more of fact then with emotion.

"She's gorgeous...and very nice. Charming even." Shanshan tried to catch herself from sounding jealous, but she couldn't help noticing a little upturn on his lips.

"Really? I've only fed on her twice or so. Her blood's not that bad." He raised his hand, beckoning her over to the breakfast nook. He sat on a bench, the window, facing the garden in his backyard. Reaching out, he took her coat from her, tossing it next to him, before pulling her to sit on his lap. She squirmed, feeling his arms wrap around her waist holding her there.

"Feng Teng." He pointed to the screen, drawing her attention to the email he had up.

"This." It took a few seconds for her brain to realized it was old English, Anglo-saxon. "Can you translate?" Shanshan braced herself on the counter, moving to sit in between his legs instead of on the cold stone like muscle. Her mind no longer on where she was, but on the text.

"Yes, give me a minute." She began typing below it, racking her mind of what each word was, translating it to new English then to Mandarin. Her fingers paused over the keys, turning her head to look back at him. "Weren't you alive when this language was used?" He gave her a look, before making a sour face. It was odd to see him more normal and human like then the usual facade of evil arrogant vampire he normally had.

"I avoided the west. To many Romans and what not. By the time I finally made it to learn English, it was the new Version, not this." Shanshan smiled, finding it amusing how he just ignored half the world even when he was over a century old.

"Well, it seems this person likes riddles." Shanshan looked at the words, trying to figure it out. "I can only live if there is light, yet I die if there is light on me. What am I?" Leaning back slightly, she felt Feng Teng wrap his arms tighter around her, pulling her back to press against his chest. His chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Every action he seemed to feel normal to him, but only made her heart race. She went to move, only to have him remain still and unwavering. "Vampire is it not?" She whispered, placing her hands softly against his. Feng Teng smiled looking at the screen.

"Shadow. He's close." Lifting one hand he shut the laptop, his gaze falling outside his window, eyes on the pond in the back.

"Who is?" Shanshan turned her head, to look at him. His expression back to the unreadable Feng Teng.

"Zhen Shaoxiang, My first progeny."

Link: Riddle found on


	12. Chapter 11

_Weiwei found herself in Xiao Nai's office. She felt the hair on her arms and legs rise with a slight breeze coming from an open window. The night gown she wore did little to keep out the chilled air. Glancing towards his private door, she found it ajarred. As if in a trance, Weiwei slowly walked in, her eyes falling on the coffin in the room. With every step she felt her heart rate increase, the blood pumping deafening her ears. Weiwei grazed the dark wood of the lid, slowly lifting it to reveal an awake Xiao Nai. His gaze traveled down her body, his muscles tensing. Leaning slightly out, his hands grazed her shoulders pushing down the straps of her night gown, the flimsy fabric falling away from her body, leaving her bare for him to see._

"_What do you want Weiwei?" His voice was low and tense. Without saying a word, she climbed in, lying beside him, his body turned to over tower her. The velvet lining felt nice against her skin. His hand grazed her face before running down, sending a wave of electricity that shot through her as he went. Lowering his head, Xiao Nai kissed the side of her neck, the heat inside of her rising. "What do you want?" He asked again. Weiwei heard his fangs click out, she felt his finger slowly enter her, earning a gasp from her lips._

"_You." She breathed out, his lips crashing on hers. The tension built, she felt the coil in winding tight before it would-_

Weiwei sat up with a start, her alarm blaring, pulling her from her dream. Her legs were sill shaking from the intensity of the dream, she felt as if he was still there. Slamming her hand down she silenced the rude noise. Her body reacting to the dream still. Placing her hand on her heart, she felt the beat as if it was coming from out of her chest. The coil all to real, she felt it slowly subside. "Shit." She muttered falling back on her pillows unable to forget the dream that has been plaguing her for the better part of week, yet unable to fall back into it.

Weiwei was clicking away on his computer, trying to put in the data he needed into the spreadsheet for the new remolding plans of a housing unit, when his door opened from his room. He came out his his tie not tied and his buttons still unbuttoned, suit jacket flung over his arm. Xiao Nai didn't seem startled to see her, but she thought she might be dreaming seeing his chest through the slim slit of the fabric.

"You're working late." He said, buttoning his shirt. Both had the knowledge that he could have finished it by now.

"Don't you have a home to go back to?" She questioned, her focus back on her the charts. Weiwei quickly put in the last two numbers, her hands coming off the keyboard. Xiao Nai came to stand beside her, his tie un tied and hanging off his neck.

"It's being remodeled." He looked at the piles of papers on the desk. "This them?" She nodded, pointing the one of the left and moving right.

"This is for the shipment coming from Beijing, this pile is the information and paperwork with the city that need your signature for the new building that you are starting next year. The contractor needs your signature and the first check in order to begin building." He was looking over the words, when Weiwei, started to tie his tie for him. He stood up straight, looking down at her, his eyes trained on her face. When she finished and tightened it to where it needed to be, his hand came to rest over hers.

"Weiwei, it's been a week." She continued to look at the knot she had completed refusing to look up at him. "You don't seem to be phased by anything." She willed her heart rate to stay the same. Hoping the heat wasn't coming up to her cheeks, like she felt it spiral down to her core.

"Should I be?" She looked up at him, a look of innocence that Xiao Nai knew she was lying.

"What did Feng Teng tell you?" It had been bothering him for so long, what did his maker tell her that night.

"It's not important." Sliding her hand out from under his, she smiled up at him before turning to grab her things. "I should head home." Xiao Nai watched her leave, the elevator doors sliding shut. Weiwei let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, her hand over her heart. The elevator seemed to be slower than it normally did, her mind on why she wanted him. She wanted him before he gave her his blood, those feelings only intensified, something she couldn't deny. When the elevator doors opened to the first floor, she stepped out only to run into Xiao Nai. Without saying a word, he held out his hand for her to take, which she did slowly before he began to lead her back to her apartment. Weiwei kept her head down, ignoring the looks from the vampire workers just getting in and the human ones that were just leaving. It wasn't until they were in her apartments elevator when he pulled the stop button, locking them away from eyes. Weiwei could barley see, with only the emergency lights on under the railing. A voice came over the intercom, the red light from the camera bright as day.

"Is everything alright?" A voice came over the intercom.

"Everything is fine, this Xiao Nai, please turn off the recording device, I need to have a private conversation." He ordered looking directly into the camera lense. Weiwei watched the red light turn off, leaving them completely there alone. Turning his attention back to her, Xiao Nai took a step towards her, making her take one back.

"What did Feng Teng tell you?" She knew he was trying to intimated her, it wasn't having the affect he thought he was. His low voice only seemed to drive her crazy. Her back hit the wall, his arms locking her in.

"Boss Xiao." She tried mergely. Her eyes darting to his lips then away trying not to look at him.

"Weiwei, Feng Teng is my maker. He knows a great deal about me, but some he doesn't. I want to know what he told you." Weiwei blinked, her gaze falling on the floor.

"He told me that you possibly only want me for my blood." Daring herself she looked up at him, their eyes connecting. "And only my blood." She finished. She watched his jaw clench before he turned around, and started the elevator again. The red camera light came back on, and they were soon at her floor. Stepping out, Xiao Nai followed her to her apartment, entering as soon as she opened the door. Closing it behind her, Weiwei found Xiao Nai starring at himself in one of the mirrors in the living room. She placed her things down on a chair, walking over to him. Reaching out, he pulled her back towards him, hugging her from behind. His arms holding her around tightly.

"Is Shanshan in?"

"No. She went to help Feng Teng with something." Weiwei placed a hand on his arm. "Xiao Nai, what's going on?" She felt his lips place a soft kiss on her shoulder, the pressure felt through the fabric of her shirt. His nose tracing a line up to her pulse point, his breath sending a shock wave through her. Weiwei held back a moan at the moment his lips touched her skin. She heard the click of his teeth, the fangs pressing softly, but didn't break skin. Looking up, he met her gaze in the mirror.

"I am a monster. I've always been one, in this life and my last." Weiwei watched the rim around his eyes begin to turn red. She wondered why a monster would be so shaken over a silly thing like her. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck, gazing up at him. "This doesn't frighten you?"

"No. No it doesn't...I was more scared of those men and the vampire who attacked me then I have ever been of you." Xiao Nai clicked his teeth away, gazing into her.

"That's a mistake." Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. It was more intense than her dreams. There was a hunger there, from her or him, she wasn't quite sure. Xiao Nai lifted her up with ease, moving quickly to lay her back on the couch. Her hands began to tear off his suit jacket, the tie she had done, pulled down and to the side. His hands snaked up her shirt, spreading wide across her stomach, pulling her closer to him. Weiwei had never been kissed like this before, like the only thing he wanted was her. Her hands began to shake a little, trying to undo his buttons in her rush, he gripped them tightly, placing his forehead on hers.

"Weiwei. I'm many things, but forcing women has never been one of them." She smiled.

"You're not forcing me to do anything." Weiwei hooked her leg around the back of his, pulling his lips to meet hers once more. She felt him against her, ready and willing to go. For a second Weiwei thought she was still dreaming. It wasn't until the sound of a phone coming from his jacket was heard. She tilted her head to look at it, but Xiao Nai pulled her lips back his.

"It's not important right now." She moaned when his hands traveled further up her stomach, teasing her. "You're important." Weiwei bit her lip, trying hold back another, his mouth moving south, his lips teasing her with kisses as he went. Shortly after his phone stopped ringing it began to ring again, tearing Weiwei from her trance.

"Xiao Nai?" She said again. Moving back up to her, he kissed her deeply, his tongue fighting with hers, keeping her from the distraction. Weiwei heard the phone again, pushing him on chest. "You should answer it this time." She whispered. Xiao nai dipped his head once more to kiss her quickly before sitting up and grabbing the phone. He saw the word Unknown flash across the screen before accepted the call.

"What?" He hissed out. Xiao Nai felt Weiwei place a gentle hand on arm, trying to calm him down. His hand coming to interlock with hers. He found himself smiling at her.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your brother?" A sinister voice sang out. Xiao Nai felt like someone had poured ice down his spine.

"Who is this?" He knew who, he just wanted him to say it.

"I'm hurt. After all these years apart, you don't remember me?"

"I have no brother." Weiewi looked at him confused. Xiao Nai slipped his hand from hers, he stood up, walking over to the window.

"Zhen Shaoxiang? That name ring any bells?" He teased at him. Glancing behind him, Xiao Nai looked at a confused and slightly scared Weiwei. Her shirt was still skewed, her hair down and draping her face.

"What do you want?"

"Tell Feng Teng hes going to pay for what he did. Starting with his Progeny's men." Xiao Nai heard screams in the background before the line went dead. Looking at the dark screen for a brief second, his mind registered what was happening. Calling Yu Banshan, he found himself breathing a sigh of relief when he answered the phone.

"Xiao Nai?"

"Call all of our employees. Send every human back to their house and tell them not to invite anyone in. Compulse them to only let in people they know or don't answer the door. Send our vampires to our building for an emergency meeting."

"Which ones?"

"All of them." He hung up the phone, making his way to Weiwei.

"Xiao nai, what's going on?" She asked. He was buttoning his shirt, while she handed him his tie.

"Don't let anyone in. The moment a vampire you do not know shows up, call me or Feng Teng. Under no circumstances are you to leave this place."

"Shanshan-"

"I'm calling Feng Teng the moment I leave. He is going to bring her here." He gripped her face, placing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand. What is going on?"

"A war just begun. I'm afraid you are going to get caught in it." Xiao Nai kissed her forehead, but before he could leave, Weiwei pulled him in for a deeper kiss. When he pulled away, he looked like never wanted to leave.

"I trust you." The moment he left, she quickly went to call Shanshan only to hear her cousin's ringtone come from her bedroom. "Shanshan!" She yelled out in frustration.

Shanshan was relaxing on the outdoor swing in Feng Teng's backyard. The sound of the running water in his pond, was soothing to listen too, while she read. Feng Teng clicking away on his laptop wasn't all that soothing to her, but she tried her best to ignore it. Every so often, she felt Feng Teng reach down and touch her ankle, her eyes flashing to him, only to see it was seemingly doing it absentmindedly. Her feet tuck safe and secure under his thigh, making it in possible for her to leave. Shanshan's attention was drawn from her book when one of his servants came holding his phone.

"Sir, I now you don't want to be disturbed-"

"Then why are you disturbing me?" He questioned back, his gaze coming up from his laptop long enough to fix a dissatisfied glare on her. She bowed quickly her hand holding the phone beginning to shake. Shanshan poked him with her toe, which he knowledged by taking the phone and shooing the woman away.

"You should be more nice." Shanshan chastised him. Feng Teng looked over at her with a wicked smile.

"You should be more mean." He placed the phone to his ear, his gaze on her. "Underling?"

"Zhen Shaoxiang sends his regards." He heard. Xiao Nai sounded out of breath and a undertone of anger. Feng Teng seemed a little taken back by his tone. It had been a while since Xiao Nai had gotten this angry before. Annoyed yes, angry no.

"Already?"

"We are doing a head count at my office, but currently everyone is on lockdown. Yu Banshan is getting back to me regarding the human employees. I know Shanshan is with you, Weiwei is waiting for her at their apartment." He heard a pause in his progney's words. "Don't make me say it."

"I do love hearing you beg." No matter how much danger they were in, he did enjoy teasing those closests to him.

"I need you to come here and make a plan."

"Why is that?"

"Damn it, Feng Teng! He's not going to go away like last time. He already has some of my men, we are just trying to figure out who! He's playing by the old rules now. Remember what you taught us? You were the great designer on how to burn down a kingdom. You leave the king for last." Feng Teng looked over at Shanshan who had closed her book and was sitting closer to him.

"I'll be there soon."

"Drop Shanshan off at her apartment she will be safe there." Reaching out, he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"She'll be safer with me."

"Feng Teng, please think. He can't get into their apartment at all. She'll be safe there. With you there will always be the danger of him getting to her." Xiao Nai tried to reason with him. One less person in of their home and away from danger the better.

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty." Standing up, he held out his hand for Shanshan to take. She took it quickly, while he picked her up, running into the house. Placing her back on her feet, she let out the breath she was holding. She bowed to the few humans that were looking at them confused. Stopping right before the front door, he helped put her coat on.

"What's going on? What's happening?" She asked. Instead of responding towards her, Feng Teng simply leaned down kissing her. His hand on the back of her neck, he had caught her by surprise. When he pulled away, he traced a small circle with his thumb over her cheek, a playful smile on his face. He enjoyed teasing her, and the look of shock written on hers.

"Be good and follow exactly what I say." Shanshan felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red, her grip on her purse growing tighter. Feng Teng opened the door only to find Shaoxiang standing at the bottom of the small stairwell. The dim porch light made him look sinister to Shanshan. Feng Teng reached over gripping her hand tightly, pulling her into his side. "Don't let go of my hand." She nodded, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Took you long enough." The man said from down below. Feng Teng smirked at him, beginning to walk slowly with her down towards his car.

"I heard you've been busy tonight." Shanshan noticed that the man's eyes were on her.

"Have I?" He shrugged, stepping closer to them as he went. "Maybe not as busy as I should be, but hey, just trying to back into the swing of things."

"You were never a good starter, nor a finisher." Feng Teng got to the car, and tried to get Shanshan in, but before he could, Shaoxiang held the door frozen, his eyes looking into Feng Tengs.

"One by one, I will destroy everything you love until you there is nothing left but a lonely vampire looking for scarps on a battlefield. Again." Taking a step forward Feng Teng pushed on his shoulder, giving Shanshan room to get in the car. He shut her in, standing in front of the door.

"You could never kill me Shaoxiang. If you could, I would have died the moment I drank your lover dry." Taking a step back, Shaoxiang looked at his maker with an evil glint.

"Here that Shanshan. Your knight in shinning armour is just another cold bloodied killer." Running over and appearing in the driver's seat, Shanshan looked at Feng Teng scared.

"How does he know my name?" She asked, looking back at the figure slowing becoming smaller in the side mirror. Her eyes on Feng Teng who gripped the stirring wheel tighter. "How did he know my name?"

"That's something I would like to know as well." He fingers moving fast, the message being sent to Xiao Nai before they hit the next block.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Feng Teng sat across from Xiao Nai in his office. He felt his maker's glare at him grow with each passing second.

"He called her Shanshan."

"Well-"

"He knew her name progeny." He cut him off before he could defend himself.

"How am I supposed to know how he got it. Contrary to what you believe sometimes, I do not go out of my way to talk to your enemies." Xiao Nai spoke, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He knew somehow!" Feng Teng wasn't calm, yet he wasn't yelling. Something Xiao Nai knew from past times, was not a good combination.

"The only time I can think about a data leak was when we were hacked by the hunters…" Feng Teng looked up at him, both knowing the answer the question they asked.

"He would be the only one dumb enough to use vampire hunters to do his bidding." Feng Teng stood up, his eyes moving to the girls' apartment across the way. He could make out shadows moving in the light.

"Or smart enough. Who would suspect a vampire of using vampire hunters to get the data he needed." Xiao Nai grabbed his glass of blood, downing the rest of it. He tasted the bitter brandy he had put in as well. The fire going down his throat. "Brilliant. I would have thought of that."

"Well I always did like the smart ones." Feng Teng mumbled, finishing his blood. Yu Banshan came running in, a list of names that haven't reported back.

"I checked with all the vampires in each district for you Feng Teng. All the sheriffs have been notified and all accounted for. Three of our vampires are missing, Zhan Tianxia, Diemo Weixing, and Youming Guilao."

"Guilao, hes a massive son of a bitch if I remember correctly. Taking down him wouldn't have been easy."

"Is anyone else missing?"

"Hao Mei hasn't responded." A knowing look passed between the sheriff and his second.

"Yu Banshan, Lock Qiu Younghou in, make sure someone has eyes on him at all times. He'll be a main target."

"What about Hao Mei?"

"The human? Why is he special?" Feng Teng leaned against Xiao Nai's desk looking at his progeny's worried expression.

"Hao Mei is a friend. He's been nothing but loyal. Hao Mei is more a friend to vampire kind then any human we know." Yu Banshan spoke up.

"He's someone both Yu banshan and I have kept very close to us. The most trustworthy person we can have. If we need eyes in the daylight, hes the guy."

"More importantly-" Feng Teng held up his hand stopping the love speech that Yu Banshan was about to give.

"I understand. But you can't go after him yourself. Neither of you can."

"We can't just leave Hao Mei with him."

"If he is even alive." Feng Teng interjected.

"Hao Mei is alive." Xiao Nai stood in between the two of them, placing a hand on Yu Banshan's chest, trying to keep him calm. He pushed him to back off, nodding for him to cool down. Balling up his hands, he took a few steps back, his anger getting the best of him.

"Fine...I know a guy who can help find him. We just need an article of his clothes." Feng Teng stood up, pulling out his phone.

"None of us have been invited in yet."

"I thought you said he trusted you?" Feng Teng looked at them puzzled.

"We never had time to visit his new place." Xiao Nai reasoned.

"Weiwei and Shanshan have. They are human, so they can-"

"No." Feng Teng cut him off speaking over Xiao Nai's "Out of the question" remark.

"I'll escort them myself. They are in the same apartment building, 3 floors down. I'll even block out that part of the building so no one can leave or enter until they grab the clothes. Put them right back in their apartment safe and sound." Yu Banshan reasoned again. Both of them stayed silent, a conversation between them, that only a progeny and his maker can have. "Boss." Yu Banshan said softer. "It's Hao mei...They would want to help, no matter what you decide."

"Don't let them out of your sight." With a nod, Yu Banshan quickly left, heading next door to the apartments. Feng Teng stood up straight, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"The contact will meet Yu Banshan at apartment. Make sure the girls don't leave until he's left the building. I trust this man to get the job done, but that's about how far I trust him." He started to walk out the office, an exhausted Xiao Nai quickly followed him.

"Where are you going?" Feng Teng pushed the first floor button, the doors closing in front of him.

Someplace other then here." He stated, leaving Xiao Nai frustrated and alone in his office. Getting his maker to do anything against his will, was not something he was cable of doing. That he learned a long time ago.

Weiwei came out of Hao Mei's bedroom holding a sweater he liked to wear, while Shanshan sat on the couch, holding his jacket. She tried to keep from crying, only to feel hopeless. Weiwei wrapped an arm around her, wiping away her own tears. Yu Banshan stood outside of the doorway, pacing back and forth.

"Did you find anything yet?" Shanshan walked over, holding his jacket and sweater in her arms.

"He must have done laundry recently, these are the only things that seem unwashed."

"We just need-" Before he finished his sentence, he paused, quickly catching the scent of someone else. His eyes darting down the hall to the elevator. Just as soon as it dinged, a vampire was in front of him. He had a good foot on him, fangs out and ready for an attack. Weiwei ran next to Shanshan pulling her back, while Yu Banshan brandished his own fangs.

"Is that Shaoxiang?" Weiwei asked, looking at the new stranger.

"No. I don't know who that is." The Vampire turned his gaze on the girl's smelling the air, his eyes glancing at them a little too hard before turning to the other vampire, he stood up straight clicking in his teeth.

"Yu Banshan?"

"Yes?" He answered, not getting rid of his weapon.

"Feng Teng asked me to come. You need help finding someone?" Shanshan quickly ran over holding the sweater and jacket out the door.

"He's a human, about her height maybe a little taller-" She pointed to Weiwei. "He's-" The vampire held up his hand, stopping her.

"I just need his scent." She pushed both articles of clothing closer to him. Taking the sweater, he bowed towards them before leaving without another word.

"Who was that?" Weiwei asked, leaving Hao Mei's place.

"I believe that would be K.O. The best tracker in Shanghai." Yu banshan escorted them to the elevator, hoping to get them back inside their apartment sooner rather than later. "I wonder what Feng Teng has on him to get him to do this kind of work."

"Feng Teng isn't like that." Shanshan spoke up almost instinctively. Yu Banshan gave a sort chuckle, closing the elevator doors.

"Whatever you want to believe. But I know he will kill me, if you aren't back in your apartment soon." Weiwei pinched Shanshan's elbow, giving her a glare.

"Snap out of your daydream. Feng Teng is the King of Shanghai, the most deadly vampire in the city, how do you think he got there, kissing puppies?"

"More like eating them." Yu Banshan mumbled, but both girls heard him.

"He may be the most dangerous to you, but to me...he isn't." Weiwei shook her head. Her thoughts went to Hao Mei, hoping he will be safe with them soon.

Feng Teng gazed out at the harbor, the sea just beyond it. A world out there, he's been to, yet this was always his home.

"I remember when you brought me here for the first time." Zhen Shaoxiang said from behind him. He came to stand next to him, his gaze on the ships leaving and coming. The night sky shined brightly, yet the knew dawn was fast approaching.

"I also remember the last time I brought you here." He looked at his progeny, who started to sizzle with rage. He turned on him, gripping his collar. Feng Teng seemed unamused and unbothered.

"The last time, you ripped off the head of the only woman I ever loved." With little strength, he tore his hands from his shirt, pushing him back.

"She was a hunter, she was going to kill you-"

"I was going to turn her! She was the love of my life." He cut him off. "You ruined that. Put her head on a spike!"

"We are vampires, we don't have loves of our life. We have the love of blood." He watched Zhen Shaoxaing smirk at him.

"Is that what she is too you? In all my years of knowing you, working beside you, you never once treated blood like how you treat Shanshan." Quickly wrapping his hand around his throat, he squeezes tight enough to make him go off his feet.

"What makes you think I won't kill you now?" Shaoxiang pulls out his phone, a live video feed is coming through.

"You see, one thing you always taught me was to have a way out. Insurance." Feng Teng put him down, taking the phone from him. It showed a snipper on a building, the gun aiming right towards a window. The video zoomed in, showing Shanshan in her night gown. She was sipping on wine, her phone in her hand. "I wonder who is calling…" Shaoxiang taunted. A few seconds after she put the phone to her ear, his phone began to ring.

"You will die soon." Feng Teng pushed him away throwing his phone at him.

"I'm not the dumb progeny you left abandoned and forgotten in the waters." Shaoxiang smiled watching his maker rush off. He looked at the camera once more, Shanshan smiling into the phone before quickly looking up and running away from the window.

Weiwei was lying on the couch, while Shanshan was asleep on the chair, curled up hugging a pillow. Neither of them felt safe in the rooms after Feng Teng had called telling her about the sniper. All the window drapes were shut and they had the TV going so no one could hear them talk. The front door opened, with both Feng Teng and Xiao Nai walking in. Feng Teng went over to Shanshan, softly waking her up. Weiwei stood up, going to Xiao Nai who took her to the kitchen, hiding behind a wall for visible privacy.

"Is Hao mei found?" Weiwei asked, but Xiao Nai shook his head.

"Feng Teng thinks K.O. will find him soon." Weiwei wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tightly. He kissed her forehead, hugging her back.

"I was worried all day. Shanshan and I haven't been able to go near any windows without getting scared."

"I came as soon as the sun went down." Leaning down he kissed her softly, breathing in her scent. Xiao Nai wanted to get lost in her again and again, yet he knew he couldn't. "I can't stay long. During the day, Shaoxiang's men struck the district 3 vampires, their coffins were set a blaze with them inside."

"I wish there was more I can do to help." He nudged her nose with his, smiling at her.

"Being here is helping me." She smiled, leaning up she kissed him.

"Just please come back to me." Weiwei whispered, tears prickling the back of her eyes. "The only person who ever seems to come back is Shanshan."

"I will." Xiao Nai promises, kissing her. He pushed her gently against the wall, her hands wrapped around his neck holding him there. Their lips moving in sync with one another.

Feng Teng was kneeling in front of Shanshan, ignoring his progeny's time. Sometimes he wished he couldn't hear everything.

"Feng Teng." Shanshan leaned closer to him in her chair. He looked at her smile, wondering how something so sweet and innocent could ever love something so horrible and evil as him.

"I won't be away long. Just king business I have."

"You know with me, you never have to act tough." Shanshan leaned in kissing him. "I'm not going anywhere." Feng Teng kissed her moving his lips against hers, wishing to hold on to her longer. But just when he wanted to he knew he had to stop. Breaking the kiss he stood up, placing his hand under her chin.

"I'll be back." He whispered, his thumb tracing her bottom lip, before turning to walk in front of the wall, the two were currently pressed on. "Xiao Nai, enough, let's go." He staid sternly. Weiwei blushed, placing her feet back on the ground, unwrapping themselves from his waist. Xiao Nai, kissed her on the forehead, giving her a smile, before straightening his shirt. He walked around the wall, not smiling at his maker. They walked out the door, exiting to the elevator. "You know I can hear right?" Feng Teng asked, while Xiao Nai shook his head, a grin not leaving his face.

"I got carried away." Feng Teng slapped him on the back of the head, the smile leaving his face.

Weiwei came around the corner again, sliding under her blanket on the couch. Shanshan came to sit next to her.

"Sometimes I wish we never left the small apartment." Weiwei gripped her cousin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sometimes I do too. Life seemed easier then." Shanshan leaned her head on her shoulder, both falling asleep to the TV.


	14. Chapter 13

Xiao Nai stood over the burned coffins. The Sheriff of district 3 was no more. He remembered meeting him in the roaring 20's, never had anything bad to say about him, a quiet one who ruled his district well. Feng Teng looked at the mess of three other's picking at a silver chain mixed in with the blood and mess.

"They came out of nowhere." A young vampire said. His face drenched in blood from his tears. His eyes never leaving the sheriff's box. "We knew it happened, because they killed him first, then moved onto the others."

"Why didn't you die?" Xiao Nai asked.

"I'm the newest member, so I have to sleep up in the loft. It's dark and cramped. It's apart of the initiation process." He gave a sad smile, more blood streaming out of his eyes. "Earn your box." Xiao nai pat his shoulder lightly, before walking over to his maker. Feng Teng stood up, his eyes falling over the blood puddles.

"He has hunters under his belt."

"He has a lot more than that." Feng Teng, felt himself grow annoyed. He knew he taught his progeny well, a little too well.

"We have to do something." Xiao Nai was growing angrier by the minute. "He's picking off vampires one by one. Soon they will think that you-"

"People can think what they want to think. We both have been...comprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Theres a target on the girls. They aren't safe in the city and we can't be ruthless without the knowledge it won't effect them. We have to get them out of the city in order to win against him."

"I will not abandon Weiwei." Xiao Nai glared at his maker.

"If we don't, the only thing you will be with left is a corpse." Feng Teng caught sight of Yu Banshan entering the front doors. "Your underling is here." Xiao Nai turned to see his friend. Running over, he saw the worried look on his face.

"Is it Hao mei?" Yu Banshan nodded a grim look.

"K.O. found him, but your not going to like it." Xiao Nai followed him to a black car near the water. The back door was open. K.O. stood by, with a bent over Hao Mei starring straight at the concrete. Xiao Nai knew what had happened even before he was able to see it with his own eyes. Hao Mei was shaking his head, blood coming out of his eyes.

"I didn't want this...not from them." He spoke softly, his shoulders shaking. K.O. held out a piece of cloth for him to wipe the blood tears.

"I found him tossed aside like garbage an hour before dawn. They left him to burn in the sun just a day old." Xiao Nai let out a heavy sigh. "This type of brutality is not my cup of tea. My maker killed vampires like this. The bond is sacred, not meant to be thrown away or use in a form of violence." Kneeling in front of him, Xiao Nai gripped Hao Mei's hand.

"The girls will be so happy you are safe."

"I can't go near them like this. I...I can't control it." K.O. leaned down, his eyes meeting Hao Mei's.

"I can teach you. You just have to trust me."

"We don't have much of a choice." Xiao Nai spoke. "I'm sending all of you including Qiu Younghou away. Feng Teng owns an island, it's safe and away from what's going to happen next."

"When do they leave?" Yu Banshan asked.

"Tonight." Feng Teng appeared next to the car. "They leave tonight."

Weiwei was packing her bag, not even looking at the vampire standing in the room. Xiao Nai sighed, sitting on the bed. She was upset, he knew it. He didn't need to feel her feelings to understand her current emotions.

"Weiwei-" He went to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him, walking back to her closet. When she put her things back in her bag, she zipped it up and threw the bag on his lap. He looked at her, a hard look forming.

"Protecting me by shipping me off to a deserted island, is not a good idea. Leaving me alone with vampires I don't know, is not a good idea." He threw the bag off to the side of the bed, standing up to his full height. Weiwei took a step and stood on the bed, looking down at him. "No, you don't get to do that this time. I will be allowed to be upset at you shipping me off to an island."

"You are acting like a child." Xiao Nai's voice remained calm, something that seemed to only irritate her more.

"Compared to your age, I probably am." Jumping down from the bed, she grabbed her bag, and threw it at him once more. "I'm going to help Shanshan." Xiao Nai followed her out of her bedroom, throwing her bag at Yu Banshan who fumbled to hold on too it.

"Qiu Younghou should be here in a few minutes." He reported to his boss.

"When he gets here we will leave." Xiao Nai tried to stop Weiwei, his hearing picking up what was happening. But she brushed him off, opening the door. Shanshan was pulling at her shirt, her braids a mess, red covering her cheeks. Weiwei huffed at them, while Feng Teng didn't even bother moving.

"I'll help her." She went to Shanshan's closet, with her cousin quickly following behind her. Feng Teng leaned on the bed post, his progeny glaring at him.

"How come you get kissed and I get thrown things at?" He asked.

"Years of experience?" Feng Teng ventured out, teasing him. Weiwei pulled the bag out, throwing it at Feng Teng. He caught it, glaring at her. "I don't like you."

"Well, maybe next time, don't make a progeny that is hell bent on destroying everything you hold dear." Weiwei glared back, leaving Shanshan in her room.

"Weiwei has abandonment issues." Shanshan whispered, going to grab her bag from Feng Teng. He held it tightly, pulling her up by her waist and kissing her again. The front door opened, suddenly Qiu Younghou appeared beside Yu Banshan.

"Good, can we get this over with?" Weiwei grabbed her bag from Yu Banshan, walking over to the door. Shanshan quickly ran after her, wrapping an arm around hers.

Weiwei stood at the docks, looking at the speed boat. By the time they make it to the island, the vampire's with them will have to go into hiding. Shanshan came to join her, holding on to her arm and trying not to cry.

"I know you're upset, but this may be the last time we see them." She reasoned with her cousin.

"You think I don't understand that." Weiwei glanced over at the men talking by the boat. Her attention was drawn to a black car pulling up and K.O. getting out of the passenger side. He held the door open and Weiwei felt tears come to her eyes. "Shanshan!" She pointed, both seeing Hao Mei step out. Both ran over, as quickly as their human legs could let them, embracing him. Hao Mei didn't know how to react, he felt the back of his eyes grow warm with blood, knew he felt cold to the touch to them.

"You two do smell sweet." He joked, with them. Weiwei reached up with her sleeve, wiping away a blood tear near the corner of his eye.

"We are just happy your still with us."

"Am I?" Shanshan gripped his arm smiling widely at him.

"You are you, with or without fangs." He nodded.

"I don't know if I can control myself yet." A strong hand came down on his shoulder, reassuring eyes meeting his.

"That's why I am here." K.O. walked the group over to the boat, helping Hao Mei get on it. Shanshan looked at Feng Teng. She knew he didn't like public displays, but she wondered if this would be the last time she was seeing him. Going over, she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him stiffen. It took him a moment to hold her back, his hand on the back of her head.

"Don't hurt yourself, I won't be there to fix it." He whispered to her.

"Remember what I said. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always come back." Shanshan, wiped away her tears, smiling at him. Leaning on her toes, she kissed him, before heading on the boat. Weiwei turned to Xiao Nai, taking her bag from his hands.

"Wei-" She hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Promise you'll come and get me. Preferably before I die of old age." Xiao Nai pulled her back to look at him. He smiled, at her, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It will all be over in a few days. Finding you will be the first thing I do after it's over." He kisses, her before she turns away and runs onto the boat. Her tears coming before she could stop them. Feng Teng and Xiao Nai, turned to the car once the felt the boat was far enough away.

"Let's go get this on of bitch." Xiao Nai remarked, knowing they had to burn down half the city to do it.

It had already been three days on the island, with no cell service or internet. Both girls were curled up with a book, enjoying the evening breeze, trying to keep their minds off of the chaos in the city.

"They should be up soon right?" Shanshan asked, looking out at the night sky. K.O. was the first to appear, his attention to the front porch, his fangs out. Both girls jumped, seeing Zhao Shaoxiang emerge from the shadows.

"It took a little while to find it, but here you are." He went to take a step inside of the house but was forced back.

"You're human counterparts can be found in a pile at the beach." Hao Mei emerged from the cellar trap. "They were easy to find before dawn came." Qiu Younghou appeared, leaning against the couch.

"Feng Teng bought the house and placed it under Shanshan. It's her's to invite anyone in as she wishes." Qiu Younghou crossed his arms, his fangs at the ready, a smirk on his lips.

"You're not on my guest list." Shanshan placed her book down, her eyes catching movement at every door and window.

"Don't worry little one." Zhao Shaoxiang smiled, cocking his head to the side. "What's an eternity to a fleeting human life span?"


	15. Chapter 14

Shanshan moved another chess piece, her eyes looking into Weiwei's, trying to figure out if that was the right move or not.

"She's going to checkmate you in two moves if you place it there." Zhao Shaoxiang spoke up from the doorway. He was against the side of the house, glaring at the two girls. K.O. was standing near him, inside the house, ready to attack if need be.

"How long are you going to be playing cat and mouse for? Don't you have a city to destroy?" Hao Mei asked, his eyes looking around towards the few vampires circling the place. It had been a few days since he fed, the lack of blood was starting to thin his patience. Zhao Shaoxiang ignored the vampires inside, his eyes falling on Shanshan directly.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Weiwei knocked over a chess piece, moving her own to call check.

"It's not like we can go anywhere." Shanshan mumbles, moving a pon, knowing Weiwei was going to win from the beginning. She was better at Go, then Chess. Standing straight up, Zhao Shaoxiang, crossed his arms, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

"I love a captive audience." Weiwei rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it already." Her patience had run out two days ago.

"You know, I wasn't always out for revenge. Like my maker, I too fell in love with a human. I had spent almost one hundred years with him, and thought I found the person I wanted to spend the next 100 with. Feng Teng thought different. He resented the fact that I found someone while he was still picking up scraps from the battlefield. One day, Feng Teng said we were going to play a game of hide and seek. It's Shanghai, I'm sure I could win. This was before it was what it was today. Still a small port city, nothing major. If I won, I could leave with her, a new vampire and eternity with the love of my life. If I lost, I would find her body missing some pieces. I still thought Feng Teng was a man of his word. I guessed wrong. Xiao Nai did nothing to help, nor did he stop the slaughter that happened. He was new to our nest, but he was stronger and closer to Feng Teng then any of us ever were. The next night, I woke up by the river to find her corpse lying with her blood drained, next to her head on a spike. She had been dead for three days. Feng Teng said he could have turned her, but thought against it. Not only did kill her, but he killed her family." Shanshan looked over at Weiwei shrugging her shoulders. Weiwei smiled at Zhao Shaoxiang. She stood in front of the doorway, crossing her arms at him.

"Was that supposed to sway us? Make us hate them?"

"Feng Teng told me before I left that the woman he killed was a hunter."

"You seem to be close with a lot of them." Weiwei quipped. All three vampires in the room stood up, their gazes falling to the back of the house. Shanshan and Weiwei both realized what Zhao Shaoxiang was doing too late. The smoke and flames coming out, as fire rained into their house. Cocktails ablaze, it shattered setting everything it touched to an inferno. The smoke was filling their lungs, the air becoming thin. They had two options, remain inside and burn or take a chance with Zhao Shaoxiang. K.O. grabbed Weiwei while Qiu Younghou grabbed Shanshan. All vampires bolting out of the house as fast as they could. Unfortunately, more of his men were there, wrapping silver around them.

"Don't kill them!" Weiwei heard, her eyes falling on Hao Mei who screamed. She watched Shanshan tired to reach him, but falling too short before another vampire got her. "I want Xiao Nai and Feng Teng to enjoy all their friends deaths." Weiwei felt a sudden pain on the back of her neck, before the world went dark.

"Weiwei! Wake up! Please wake up!" Shanshan yelled through her tears. She felt her friend regain consciousness, bolting against the ropes that bound them. "Weiwei!" Shanshan cried loudly.

"I'm here." She tried to reassure her cousin, trying to get her bearings back. Reaching her hand as far as she could, she grasped Shanshan's fingers, squeezing them. A boat was being pulled up. They watched a silvered Hao Mei dragged on, a knocked out Qiu younghou slivered to the dock.

"Time for you to go." Weiwei felt herself pulled up from the ground, dragging Shanshan with her, until their rope holding them together was cut. Shanshan yelled after her, but no matter how much Weiwei kicked or struggled it was like fighting against a brick wall. She was dragged screaming onto the boat, while Zhao Shaoxiang lifted Shanshan up into his arms, holding her close to him.

"Say bye bye to your little friend. When the sun comes up, Hao Mei will light her on fire until theirs nothing left of either one of them." Tilting her neck to the side, he sunk his fangs into her throat, getting the first taste of her. Weiwei was screaming until she was pushed inside the bottom cabin, unable to see what else was going to happen. Shanshan felt her hope die, further and further as the boat drove out onto open water. She felt Zhao Shaoxiang stagger back, confusion hit him. Turning her to face him, he looked her over, trying to figure it out.

"What are you?"

Weiwei took in a deep breath, trying to steady her tears. They had left them there alone for now.

"Hao Mei, can you see anything?" It was too dark for her human eyes, but he could see everything.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to cut my ropes." She heard his skin sizzle more, when he lifted his head as best he could.

"Just beyond your reach three feet behind you is a piece of jagged metal. Be Careful!" He yelled, when she moved closer. She reached around, finding the jagged edge. Sawing away at the binding, felt the ropes break free, moving quickly to unravel her feet. "I hear noises outside. There's fighting." Hao Mei was trying to keep her calm.

"I'm coming." Weiwei felt her way over to him, pulling the silver from his skin. He groaned but stood, holding onto her.

"You know being a vampire hasn't been the greatest time so far." He joked to her. Weiwei gave him a weak laugh, while he lead them to the door.

"Ready?" She asked, grasping the silver tightly in her hand.

"Not that we have a choice." Swinging the door open, She caught one of the vampire's outside off guard. Swinging the chain at him, she knocked him over, quickly getting to her feet. He was on her just as he came. Hao Mei jumped on him, knocking him down on the deck, while Weiwei wrapped the silver around his neck. Hao Mei helped her pull tightly, until he burst into blood and goo.

"There should be more." Weiwei , grabbed the chain, trying not to throw up at the sight she had helped create. Making their way to where the noise was, they got there just in time to see Xiao Nai and K.O. stake the last one. Both there teeth out and ready to fight. They looked at them fiercely, catching the scent of the dead one before they found them.

"Xiao Nai?" Weiwei whispered. "Xiao Nai!" She yelled, dropping the silver and running over to him. He met her half way, wrapping her in a hug, and holding her tightly. Cupping her face, he kissed, relishing in the moment, he thought he had lost forever. She was crying, smiling up at him.

"I knew you would come."

"I'm sorry it took so long. We had trouble getting on the boat." He wiped some vampire blood from her face, kissing her again. Weiwei pulled away, her mind going to back to Shanshan.

"Shanshan! He has her!"

Shanshan felt very tired. She was struggling to remain awake with every drop of her blood hitting the concrete. It took everything in Zhen Shaoxiang not to drain her then, but his anger out weighed the need to drink her dry. The warehouse doors slam open to a pissed off Feng Teng. Before she could blink, He was standing a mere ten feet away, but Zhen Shoaxiang's hands on her head stopped him.

"She'll be dead before you take another step." He smirked at him.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Feng Teng yelled, his fangs out. She could tell he already been through several vampires before he had made it here.

"Feng Teng…" She whispered. Trying to keep her attention focused.

"Don't fall asleep, Shanshan." From the amount on the ground, he knew she didn't have much time.

"You won't have to worry about her falling asleep." Zhen Shaoxiang began to add pressure to her head. She felt the sudden pain her eyes shooting open. She went to reach up towards his hands, trying to keep him from pressing further.

"Stop it!" Feng Teng yelled, his eyes turning red. He let up, allowing Shanshan to take in a deep breath. Her vision returning to normal.

"It's interesting for you isn't it? You don't have the power over me anymore. You released me, and now I can do what ever I want." Zhen Shaoxiang's hands fell to her shoulders. She felt him put pressure on her collarbone, and a shot of pain erupted into her. Feng Teng heard the crack. She whimpered, flinching away from his other hand. "Shh….little one….Which bone should I break next?" He grabbed her hand, crushing the bones inside of it. Her scream caused Feng Teng to grow angry and angry with every passing second. For the first time in a millenal he was helpless. He moved she was dead, he stayed, she was being towed with at his expense.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Zhen Shaoxiang, smiled at his maker.

"Tears...for this human?"

"Feng Teng…" Shanshan whimpered out, crying through her own.

"Kneel. I might let her live." Feng Teng slowly got to his knees, his fangs baring out at the man. Something caught his senses, but was too quick to pinpoint it. "How the mighty fall even for a woman….What was it you always say. 'Is it the blood or the woman? You never know until it's too late.' I guess we found out which it was." Zhen Shaoxiang moved to twist her neck, but before he could finish Shanshan, he exploded into a bloody mess. Shanshan screamed, becoming drenched in the aftermath. Xiao Nai stood there, holding a stake in his hands, fangs out and breathing deeply.

"He talks to much…" He whispered, throwing the stake down on top of his former brother. Feng Teng grabbed Shanshan before she could hit the ground. He tore off part of his wrist, giving her his blood, cradling her into him.

"I got you." He whispered, wiping blood away from her face. Shanshan lifts her hand up, feeling the bones crack back into place, the pain subsiding. She smiles, through her tears, wiping away his own.

"See...I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Feng Teng kisses her. He checks to make sure everything is healing before he even allows her to stand. Shanshan grips him tightly, looking towards Xiao Nai.

"Weiwei-"

"K.O. is bringing the boat in. She's fine."

"We don't have much time before dawn." Feng Teng pointed out, draping his jacket over Shanshan.

"You could just say, thank you." Xiao Nai mumbled, walking out of the warehouse. Shanshan made her way over, gripping Feng Teng's jacket closer to her. Weiwei jumped off of the boat the moment it was safe too, running over to her and hugging her close.

"I was so worried." Weiwei cried into her cousin, holding the last human family she had left. Shanshan held tightly. Both girls' turned to the two vampires off to the side.

"We would do it all over again wouldn't we?" Shanshan said after sometime. A smile playing on her lips. Weiwei looked at Xiao Nai, smiling wide.

"In a heartbeat."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shanshan blew bubbles from her hand. She giggled watching the foam go off and land on the already over bubbled bath. Her hair tied up in a top knot, she felt relaxed and cleaned. It had been several months since her kidnapping and she was making use of Feng Teng's big bathroom. The door opened, to a suited Feng Teng.

"Is this what you do when I'm not here." He took off his watch placing it on the counter. "Sit naked in a tub."

"It's called relaxing." Shanshan leaned on her folded arms over the side. Her body stilled covered by the bubbles. Some water sloshed over, earning a smile from her. "You should try it." Feng Teng untied his tie, throwing it off to the side.

"When you've lived for a thousand or some years, it's hard to just relax...but…" Before she could blink, he was in the tub behind her, pulling her close to him. His clothes thrown over the side. "Give it shot, shouldn't we little one." Shanshan draped her knees on either side of him.

"I'm not a child." She retorted back, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"I know that. Would you like me to show you?" He enjoyed watching her face flush. No matter how many times, he made her do it, it still sent a thrill to him, like the first time. Nodding her head, he captured her lips, pulling her closer and never letting go.

Weiwei held her purse tightly in her grasp, looking around the spacious bedroom. Xiao nai had finally finished construction on his home, this was the last room she was seeing. The ten room mansion, was the perfect place for him and his nest. Weiwei knew he couldn't live in the city the entire time. Turning to him, she flashed him a smile, opening one door to his walk-in closet. All of his clothes were already there. She walked around, coming back to the door he was leaning on, only to see another leading to a different room to her left.

"What's in there?" He gave her, his signature smile, opening it to reveal a second walk in-closet. This time it was filled with women's clothes. On the island sat a key with a ribbon attached to it.

"It's yours. Shanshan helped me pick out the right sizes and what you would like." He walked around, holding the ribbon up for her to take. "That is, if you don't mind living outside of the city." Weiwei gripped the key in her hand, smiling at him.

"The city can be too heckit for me." Holding out his hand, she slipped hers into his. Pulling her gently out he brought her over to the window, that faced the forest behind his house.

"This is the best part."

"The view is stunning." Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She felt her purse slip from her hands, the key and her things at her feet.

"Not the view. The view is nice, but the glass. Full light protection." Turning around in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I never have to leave you again." Lifting her up from the ground, he hugged her close, his lips meeting hers. A moment he knew he was going to make last an eternity.

**THE END **


End file.
